El fabricante de varitas
by Brigit.b5
Summary: Draco Malfoy pasa los ultimos 6 años encerrado en una celda en Azkaban, cuando recupera su libertad todo ha cambiado, incluso él. Deberá aceptarse a sí mismo y buscar su sitio en el mundo magico si quiere tener una oportunidad con ella. Dramione
1. La Sentencia

Hola! Hace un tiempo publique historias aqui en facfiction y mucho antes de eso en el foro warner de harry potter (de esto hace siglos!) De eso no quedan huellas ya que borre definitivamente las historias porque no me terminaron de convencer.

Vengo con una historia nueva (Dramione), espero que os guste y dejéis muchos comentarios.

La historia está centrada en Draco aunque planeo hacer capítulos desde la perspectiva de Hermione. También dejar claro que tras la carcel, y mucho más Azkaban, una persona no es la misma y tendrá secuelas!

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K:Rowling. La historia es invención mia**

* * *

 **La sentencia**

-El Wizengamont, aquí presente, revoca la pena privativa de libertad del acusado Draco Malfoy concediéndosele la libertad condicional sujeta a lo siguiente: El acusado deberá personarse una vez por semana ante el despacho de aurores del ministerio, no podrá salir del país bajo ningún concepto, en caso de incumplirlo volverá inmediatamente a cumplir el resto de su condena en pena privativa en la prisión de Azkaban; le será requisada la varita y no podrá hacer uso de ella excepto bajo supervisión de algún miembro del grupo de Aurores.

No levantó la vista, le era indiferente quien estaba allí. Se toco su muñeca derecha, las esposas mágicas habían sido apretadas con tanta fuerza que le habían echo un corte en la piel, otro de tantos.

-Señor Draco Malfoy, ¿ha escuchado usted la sentencia que se acaba de leer?

Levantó por primera vez la vista para fijarse en el portavoz del tribunal. Lo sabia, se le notaba demasiado bien que aquella sentencia no le había sentado especialmente bien. Su nombre era Rodolph Shackelbot, sí, había torturado a su hija en Hogwarts durante el último año; lo mas normal es que deseara que siguieran torturándole como hasta ese momento. Le había visitado un par de veces en prisión, igual que a muchos otros.

-Sí su señoría, he escuchado perfectamente - Su voz sonó rasposa y extraña hasta para él, no se le daba mucho la ocasión de poder hablar.

-Parte de la herencia Malfoy le fue requisada a su ingreso en prisión y muerte de sus padres como pago por el daño producido al mundo mágico - dijo el portavoz con socarronería - aún así es usted el único poseedor de Malfoy Mannor, así como una suma considerable de galeones procedente de la herencia familiar - notaba el deje de disgusto en su voz - espero que lo use responsablemente y trate de enmendar todo el daño que usted y su familia ha hecho en el pasado.

Le miro, tenia razón.

-Hace seis años este mismo tribunal juzgo condenarle a la pena privativa de libertad después de leer todos los cargos que se le imputaban. Creemos que ha pasado un tiempo prudencial y que ha tenido el tiempo suficiente como para madurar y pensar exactamente lo que hizo y lo que hará para enmendarlo.

Lo notaba, la gente estaba incomoda. Había un aire de molestia latente entre el publico que había acudido allí probablemente a ver otro tipo de sentencia, una que no revocara su pena de prisión. Había echo daño, lo sabia. La guerra no había sido fácil, lo sabia muy bien, había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar durante los últimos cuatro añ mucho, mucho tiempo pensó que hubiera sido mejor haber recibido el beso del dementor antes que haber estado en esa fría celda durante 6 años. Se sentía hueco, estar en Azkaban le había vaciado completamente.

\- Por favor Aurores, retiren las esposas del acusado

No pudo evitar el acto reflejo de tocarse las muñecas y mostrar una mueca de dolor.

\- Señor Draco Malfoy, su varita se le será entregada una vez llegue a su hogar junto a los aurores encargados. Se le concederán 15 minutos y se le retirará nuevamente. - le miró inquisitivamente - Entiendo que irá usted a Malfoy Mannor ya que ningún familiar suyo se ha presentado ante éste tribunal para hacerse cargo de usted y ya que es mayor de edad no hay ningún impedimento para que pueda volver a su casa. Espero que nos veamos en un futuro y que este sea por una buena causa, no nos gustaría habernos equivocado con usted y volverle a condenar a Azkaban - quien hablo esta vez fue Amelia Bones jefa del departamento del cumplimiento de la ley mágica - Sepa que si incumple usted la ley seré la primera en enterarme y considero justo que sepa que no le daré ninguna segunda oportunidad. Así que aproveche esta que se le ha otorgado.

Apenas se había fijado en que todo el mundo se había puesto en pie y ya se disponía a salir de la sala. Se quedo sentado, pensativo frotándose las muñecas. Parecía una ironía pero en los últimos 6 años que paso en prisión no se paró a pensar en que pasaría cuando fuera liberado, ni siquiera concebía esa posibilidad. Sí, había pensado en el pasado, en la guerra, en Voldemort, Hogwarts, las muertes y desapariciones. Quizás, en lo que menos había pensado era en la posibilidad de ser libre y en la muerte de sus padres, ¿por que? aun no lo sabia, no se había parado a pensarlo.

Respecto a su libertad, ¿se la merecía?, ¿era justo?, no sabia como sentirse. Y por la muerte de sus padres, el vacío se había apoderado de todo . No sabia si sentir odio, rabia, paz..; si, sus padres habían motivado su caída, pero el decidió seguirlos y no podía ser injusto y culparlos únicamente de todo el mal. Giró su mirada a la sala, vaciándose lentamente.

Sintió una varita en su espalda, se giró para fijarse en el auror a su derecha:

-Muévete Malfoy, has tenido buena suerte. Twycross y yo te llevaremos a tu casa - Dawlish se dirigió con un malestar evidente a él - no tenemos todo el día.

Se levantó. Segundos después sintió el tirón de estomago de la aparición.

* * *

 **Seis años antes**

 _Todos gritaban eufóricos, Voldemort estaba muerto. Sí, al fin. Sintió las manos de su madre sobre el segundos después que el caos se desatara, la había oído gritar su nombre con angustia tratando de encontrarle. Su padre se había quedado inmóvil, si saber reaccionar._

 _Agarró a su madre de las manos intentando calmar su angustia y que sintiera que todo por fin había terminado._

 _Vió a los mortífagos caer uno a uno no sin cierta satisfacción. Dolohov, Yaxley, Rossier. No mentiría al decir que le provocó placer verlos. Vió a los aurores acercarse a su padre y apuntarle con la varita en el cuello. Vio todo a cámara lenta. Sintió un dolor punzante en el cuello y calló pesadamente al suelo, su mejilla raspando contra las piedras. Le ajustaron unas esposas mágicas a las muñecas y un pie se apoyó en el centro de su espalda haciendo que le faltara el aire y trozos de roca se le clavaran._

 _-Kingsley, ¡Tenemos a los Malfoy!- sintió la voz detrás suya pronunciando esas palabras y tembló, llegaban las consecuencias y sabia que no seria nada bueno._

 _El dolor le atravesaba punzantemente pero no pudo evitar girarse para ver a su madre junto a él llorando silenciosamente._

 _\- Lo siento Draco, lo siento - No la escucho, no hizo falta. Las palabras susurradas las sintió como si las hubiese gritado en su oido a pesar de que unicamente le había leído los labios. Cerro los ojos para no verla._

 _Tiempo después se preguntaría que sintió en ese momento, pero la verdad es que no sentía nada. Vacío. Quizás alivio, si, de que todo terminara aunque eso significara lo peor. ¿Se alegraba? No. Lo que sentía era algo diferente. Calma. Sabia perfectamente las decisiones que había tomado. ¿Se arrepentía? No. ¿Si tuviera la oportunidad cambiaria las decisiones que había tomado y que le habían hecho llegar a estar tirado en el suelo esposado bajo el pie de un auror? Si, probablemente. Se dio cuenta tarde, la vida no era blanco y negro como se lo habían dicho y enseñado sus padres. Era gris, muy gris. Ahora solo le quedaba asumir las consecuencias con la mayor entereza posible._

 _Pesadamente tiraron de ellos y los pusieron nuevamente de pie. Comprobaron que sus esposas estaban bien ajustadas y le empujaron fuertemente en la espalda para que comenzara a caminar dentro de lo que aún quedaba de Hogwarts._ _Los miraron pasar. Algunos con desprecio, otros con asco, indiferencia y los que menos con curiosidad._

 _-¡Cerdos! ¡Traidores!¡Mortífagos! - sintió el escupitajo en su cara. Giró para ver a un alumno de Griffindor gritándole con furia - ¡Ójala te mueras en Azkaban, mortífago!_

 _Sintió un dolor lacerante en la rodilla y una risa mal disimulada. Calló al suelo y noto su pantalón empapándose. Oyó su nombre, seguramente era su madre. Sintió como todo el aire que guardaba en los pulmones salía bruscamente y en su lugar lleno su boca de polvo y sangre. El dolor le atravesó toda la pierna y el brazo, gimió y sin siquiera notarlo la humedad en su cara le hizo saber que había soltado lágrimas de dolor._

 _El Auror que le había echo levantar antes le cogió nuevamente del codo levantándole forzadamente, haciendo que sintiera aún mas dolor, clavándole fuertemente las uñas en el brazo._

 _-Levántante muchacho, no tenemos todo el día - Le empujo en el hombro para hacerle caminar - ¡Joder, estas lleno de sangre! ¡Dingle, ven aquí!_

 _Un hombre con una fea cicatriz que surcaba su ojo izquierdo se acercó al Auror que había hablado_

 _-Aleja a ese muchacho de aquí, no quiero que Kingsley me eche la bronca porque el mortífago éste llegue lleno de sangre. No dejes que se acerque por el amor de dios. ¡Joder!_

 _No se fijó en quien había sido, solo podía pensar en el dolor que le atravesaba. Recordó por un momento las torturas a las que Dolohov le sometía en la mansión por puro placer, tenia cicatrices que lo demostraban. Le había tomado por sorpresa, seguro que había sido una maldición lacerante. Sentía ardor en su rodilla y codo probablemente tendría un corte profundo. Se le infectaría sin la menor duda y dejaría una fea cicatriz._

 _-¡Camina Malfoy!_

 _Le pareció el camino al gran comedor una eternidad. Hogwarts estaba completamente destruido, piedras y polvo se amontonaban por doquier. Al menos no habían cuerpos, ya los habían retirado del lugar. Quedaba la sangre, negra y coagulada. Restos de lo que parecían cuerpos, muros destrozados. Golpearon manos, brazos, piernas. La podredumbre invadía el lugar. El olor provocaba arcadas. Algunos no pudieron aguantar y vomitaron. Sabia que sus padres no lo habían echo, hablan visto, olido y hecho cosas peores que el desmembramiento de personas. El asco le inundó por un momento pero se sobrepuso rápidamente. Se irguió todo lo que pudo y camino pasando por las puertas destrozadas del gran comedor._

 _Quizás esperaba que la gente se girara a su paso que le insultaran o le escupieran como habían echo pocos segundos antes pero nada de eso sucedió. Allí solo había tristeza, muertos y desolación. Los pocos que quedaban en pie rodeaban algunas camillas, velando a los caídos. Pudo ver un montón de cabelleras pelirrojas junto a una de ellas, sin duda eran los Weasley. No quería mirar, no quería ver con que se iba a encontrar. Vio a Potter y la Sangre sucia de Granger con ellos._

 _Habían estado sentados en los escalones del gran comedor por horas. Oyendo los chillidos y lamentos desolados de los que tenían que seguir viviendo tras la lucha y perdida de seres queridos. Miraba de una cara a otra y a otra mas, reconociéndolos. Alumnos, aurores, padres, hijos. La guerra había terminado pero ahora empezaba lo peor, continuar._

 _Apenas y se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo. Sintió al Auror cogerle del brazo fuertemente y levantarlo dandole un empujón._

 _\- Os llevamos al Ministerio, vuestro juicio y el de los demás será inminente - escupir en el suelo junto a sus zapatos - os vais a pudrir en Azkaban, si es que no os morís antes. Sonó profético._

 _Caminó pesadamente, apenas y dio cuatro pasos cuando escucho a alguien gritar su voz. Se giró, Potter corría seguido por la sangre sucia Granger. Quizás no debería seguir llamándola así, ya daba igual._

 _-¡Malfoy! - ¿Para que había corrido tanto? Tenia un aspecto deplorable, sucio, lleno de sangre. Dios, incluso apestaba - Malfoy, tu varita. - Vió como le tendió su varita. Draco la miró con una mueca de curiosidad y se quedo quieto._

 _-Malfoy, es tu varita. Yo.. - Estaba balbuceando, como de costumbre - Te la robe en tu casa, lo lamento, quería devolvértela antes pero no pude.. ya sab.._

 _\- Si Potter, ya se. Estoy esposado por si no te has dado cuenta. - Su voz sonaba rasposa_

 _Potter lo miró confundido._

 _\- Si cierto disculpa - Potter giró su cabeza para mirar al Auror - MacDougal, ¿Te importaría quitarle las esposas para darle su varita?_

 _MacDougal, recordaría su nombre. Maldito Auror._

 _-Potter no puedo hacer eso. Es un Mortífago y necesitamos llevarlos al ministerio para que sean juzgados y enviados a Azkaban - Hablaba atropelladamente, ¿Quizás se sentía abrumado de tener al salvador del mundo mágico frente a él? Tonterías._

 _\- MacDougal, es Draco Malfoy - La voz de Potter sonaba algo ¿molesta?- Nos ayudo a Hermione, Ron y a mi cuando no tenia porque. Le robe su varita, por amor a circe, ¡únicamente quiero devolvérsela! Al menos que pueda sostenerla un par de segundos para reencontrarse con ella. ¿Es tanto pedir? Después del día de hoy.._

 _\- Esta bien, Potter. No le pienso quitar las esposas. Sigue siendo un mortífago y será juzgado como tal en menos de dos horas._

 _El Auror MacDougal giro a Malfoy para que su espalda estuviera frente a Potter._ _Draco sintió el poder antes incluso de que sostuviera la varita. Habían pasado meses desde que la sostuvo por ultima vez. Había tenido otra varita mientras tanto, una que le había conseguido su madre de un mango sangre sucia que había sido torturado en la mansión hasta que pudo fabricarse una para el mismo. Al principio había odiado tener que usarla pero luego había reconocido que la necesitaba. Sintió la magia "chispeante" en la punta de sus dedos y luego recorrer su mano, brazo y llegar hasta su corazón. La magia de su varita se sintió tan bien que estuvo apunto de caer de rodillas y llorar de alivio. La varita elige al mago. Esta hace que la magia fluya libremente y se proyecte mejor. Otra varita podría conseguir el mismo hechizo pero no se sentiría "bien" o "correcto".Noto el cambio en el ambiente, la tensión burbujeante. La varita se le callo de la mano segundos antes de que el caos se volviera a desatar. Se le seco la boca._

 _-¡Traidores!_

 _Todo pasó demasiado rapido, un susurro. Cayó al suelo a suelo golpeado por algo o alguien._

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

 _Vio un cuerpo caer junto a el. Pelo rubio platino y fino desparramarse por los restos de suelo del gran comedor. Vio las delicadas facciones de su madre en una mueca de horror. Vio sus ojos sin vida y un hilo de sangren en la comisura de su boca. Lo vio todo sin ver nada. No supo reaccionar, no entendía nada. Miedo alojándose en lo profundo de su corazón. Vacío. Su padre arrastrando y suplicando, intentando acercarse a ella._

 _-¡Bombarda!_

 _Sus oídos pitaban. Su mandíbula se desencajó de horror. Todo sucedió a cámara lenta. La cabeza de su padre explotando en una nube roja de sangre. Potter gritando horrorizado. Gente manchada con los restos de lo que quedaba de su padre. La sangre sucia llorando. Weasel abrazándola. Su madre muerta. Su cara manchada de sangre, entremezclándose con la suya. No vio quien lo hizo, ni cuando cayó._

 _La mitad del cuerpo de su padre estaba grotescamente junto a su madre. La sangre y los pedazos de sesos y del resto de su cabeza estaban esparcidos en un radio de 2 metros. Vomitó, no por el asco, la sangre, o la muerte de sus padres. Vomitó por el shock. Convulsionando. Sintió una mano agarrando su brazo y obligándolo a salir de allí, de esa visión._

 _El amanecer había salido, giró su cabeza para mirar por ultima vez el castillo. Sintió el tirón de la aparición segundos después de ver a Potter y sus amigos mirarlo con pena._

 _Horas después escucho su sentencia, ausente. Le daba exactamente igual._

 _-… Señor Draco Malfoy, es usted acusado de tortura, utilizar maldiciones prohibidas .. - No siguió escuchando, se desconectó por completo del mundo. Estaba entumecido -… Por eso el Tribunal le declara culpable de todos los cargos y le condena a la prisión de Azkaban, privado de su magia y contacto con el mundo mágico. Deberá pagar una cantidad de galeones a las arcas del ministerio para la recuperación del mundo mágico tras la guerra y no podrá tener contacto con el exterior._

 _Vio a la gente en la sala. Potter, Weasley y Granger estaban allí. Habían testificado o al menos intentado. Tenían un aspecto deprimente y no pudo evitar ver la mirada que le daban._

 _-¿Piensan llevarle a Azkaban en ese estado? ¡Es inhumano! Acaba de ver a sus padres morir - Se estremeció al escuchar a Granger - Miren su estado, apenas y puede mantenerse en pie, esta sangrando, acaba de llegar de la batalla. Necesita un sanador._

 _\- Señorita Granger, este tribunal ha considerado todo y ha cursado la sentencia que ha creído mas justa, si no lo considera así formule una queja formal ante el departamento de la ley magica._

 _\- Pero… - Podía verla furiosa_

 _\- ¡Pero nada! Es un mortífago y será juzgado como tal. No agote mi paciencia Señorita Granger o no dejare que acuda a ningún otro juicio. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?_

 _\- Si su señoría_

 _\- Tenemos sanadores perfectamente cualificados en Azkaban para poder tratar a señor Malfoy si es necesario. Y no es culpa nuestra lo sucedido a sus padres. Es un mortífago y sera tratado como tal._

 _La gente empezó a levantarse lentamente. Potter cogió a Granger de los hombros y la guió a la salida._

 _\- ¡Aurores, lleven al acusado a Azkaban y avísenme en cuanto este en su celda!_

 _\- Sí señor._

 _Sonrió, la sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos._

* * *

La aparición duró apenas unos segundos, segundos que se hicieron eternos. Calló de rodillas en la tierra seca. Sintió como la acidez se abría paso y comenzaba a vomitar convulsionandose. La ultima vez que le paso eso apenas y tenia 8 años, en una aparición conjunta con sus padres. Echo todo lo que tenia en el estomago que no era mucho, llevaba días sin comer mas que un trozo duro de pan. Sintió su fuerza flaquear. Convirtió sus manos en puños y se impulsó para volverse a poner en pie.

Lo que tenia delante de el era un fantasma de lo que había sido su casa. Malfoy Mannor se alzaba ante el como un fantasma del pasado. Oscura, sin vida. Las hierbas, ahora secas habían crecido por todos lados, las puertas rotas pero aun en pie guardaban la entrada. Los muros llenos de enredaderas con trozos de piedra caídos a sus pies. Malfoy Mannor era una sombra de lo que fue y ya no será.

Trago, con ello parte de la bilis que aun le quedaba en la boca. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió miedo, por un breve segundo, del que Él aun pudiera estar allí, entre sus muros, torturando y riéndose. Arrastrándose como una serpiente silenciosa. No había pensado en el durante su tiempo en Azkaban, había estado ocupado intentando no volverse loco y realmente no sabia si lo había conseguido.

Se quedo inmóvil mirando aquella casa a la que hacia muchísimos años atrás, alguna vez, había llamado hogar.

Sintió a su cuerpo rígido dirigirse a la mansión. Los aurores le habían dicho que se dirigía a su casa y ahora sabia lo que eso significaba.

* * *

 **¿Que os ha parecido? Ha sido intenso, sobretodo la parte de la muerte de los Malfoy pero necesario. Y lamentablemente Hermione no pudo hacer mucho para evitarle los 6 años en Azkaban.**


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con un segundo capítulo! Espero que os esté gustando la historia. He de reconocer que me tomaré las cosas con calma. Obviamente sería absurdo que ambos se enamoraran de la noche a la mañana, eso sería insultar la inteligencia de ella y obviar el paso por Azkaban de él. Así pues, pido paciencia. La espera merecerá la pena.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K:Rowling. La historia es invención mia**

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

Caminó por la casa seguido por los aurores, pensaba que le iban a dejar e irse pero estaban detrás de él siguiendo todos sus pasos, les oía hablar, conversar…Caminó a lo largo del corredor de entrada, hasta el ala derecha inferior, no sabia porque se había dirigido allí, pero lo hizo.

Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido. La madera estaba rota, no quedaban restos de los antiguos pomos de oro, el suelo estaba lleno de suciedad y trozos de madera astillada. Frente a él, el comedor principal.

Había mobiliario apilado contra las paredes, lleno de polvo. Las sillas alrededor de la mesa estaban llenas de telarañas. Había vasos y platos rotos, comida podrida y desechos en la mesa. La chimenea estaba llena de hollín y restos de madera chamuscada.Empezó a caminar en dirección al fondo de la estancia, a la silla en la que el Señor Tenebroso solía sentarse cuando se reunían allí.

Sabia que la marca en la mesa estaba allí, esa fue la ultima noche que habían estado en aquel comedor. Después de lo que el señor Tenebroso había llamado un "pequeño percance" habían decidido no volver a reunirse allí. La mansión tenia otro comedor, un poco mas pequeño y la biblioteca que les había servido como zonas de reunión.

Se fijó en la zona rota de la mesa. Se alargaba como si fuera un río hasta casi tocar la silla en la que se sentaba el señor Tenebroso. La madera estaba completamente agrietada. Donde había sucedido el impacto, se podían ver restos de sangre y pelo.

Draco se acordaba perfectamente de ese momento. Fue la primera vez que vio como el señor Tenebroso mataba a alguien a sangre fría. Simplemente para entretener.

Se acordaba de ella, bueno, mas bien de su muerte.

Charity Burbage había sido profesora en Hogwarts, lo había dicho Voldemort aquella noche. Nunca había coincidido con ella antes de aquel día. Jamás se podría olvidar de las horas previas a su ejecución:

* * *

 _Se encontraba en el cuarto de baño limpiándose la manga de la camisa de restos de sangre seca y suciedad cuando escucho a su tía gritar desde la planta baja._ _Respirando con calma, terminó de limpiarse y se encaminó fuera del baño._ _Después de varias veces, había aprendido que no debía tardar en acudir a recibir a los "invitados" cuando llegaban a la mansión, si no quería sufrir algún que otro "cruciatus"._ _Lo había aprendido, obviamente, por las malas._

 _Bajando los escalones hacia el hall de la entrada, se dio cuenta que su tía no estaba sola. Junto a ella, tirada en el suelo, había una mujer menuda, de pelo rizado completamente inconsciente. Se fijó en su cara, le parecía familiar pero no sabia exactamente de que. Lo lamentó por ella. Solo con verla sabia que no iba a salir de allí con vida. Nunca ninguno había salido con vida. El lo sabia muy bien, mas de una vez le había tocado limpiar las mazmorras. El hedor a putrefacción y restos humanos era un olor que jamas se le iría de la cabeza._

 _Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, girándose vio a su madre junto a el:_ _-Dolohov necesita que le ayudes con los prisioneros. Vé._

 _Sin mediar palabra y con una inclinación de cabeza, se dirigió nuevamente a los calabozos. No sin antes ver como su tía arrastraba de los pelos a Charity Burbage hacia el comedor principal._

 _-¡Draco! - gritó su tía - ¿No la reconoces?_

 _Draco se giro levemente para ver a su tía Bellatrix riendo histérica. Él negó con la cabeza y se dirigió nuevamente a los calabozos. Era mejor no hacer esperar a Dolohov, su tía en ese momento le daba igual, ella estaba ocupada pero Dolohov le estaba esperando._

 _Horas después se encontraba sentado en una silla, inmóvil. Viendo como aquella mujer gritaba a su padrino por ayuda:_

 _-Severus, ayúdame Severus, por favor…_

 _-Avada Kedavra - apenas escucho la voz del señor tenebroso pronuncia la maldición imperdonable._

 _El cuerpo calló con un impacto seco. La cabeza fue lo primero que hizo contacto con la mesa. Se oyó un fuerte crujido y después vio la sangre, roja, comenzar a esparcirse por la mesa. Vio como el craneo se le había roto por el impacto y como trozos de cuero cabelludo se quedaban pegados a la mesa repleta de sangre. No podía retirar la mirada de aquel espectáculo tan repulsivo._

 _Apenas escucho la voz de Voldemort antes de irse decir:_

 _Quitad esta cosa de mi vista. Su sangre sucia ha manchado toda la mesa. Lástima, me gustaba este salón. Me temo que la próxima vez nos tendremos que reunir en otro lado. Su sangre tiene un hedor insoportable. L_ _ucius, encárgate de buscarnos otra estancia mejor que esta._

 _Le pareció ironico notar en ese preciso instante, que su sangre era exactamente igual que cualquiera otra, igual que la suya: roja._ _También le pareció ironico darse cuenta que había muerto como cualquier otro sangre limpia hubiera echo, y que suplico como cualquier otro también. Se dio cuenta que él, en esa situación también habría suplicado. Le dio miedo pensar en ello, en que quizás todo era equivocado, en que el podría realmente morir delante de aquellas personas. No podía procesar sus sentimientos y mucho menos sus pensamientos y eso le dio miedo, miedo terrible calandole los huesos. Respiró para tranquilizarse y que nada de lo que estaba pensando se reflejara en su mirada. Obligó a sus pensamientos a desplazarse a un recoveco vacío en su cabeza y a levantar nuevamente las defensas y ese aura de indiferencia y frialdad. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de allí, en silencio._

* * *

-Malfoy, necesitamos irnos, en unos minutos volveremos con todo el escuadrón. Hasta entonces no hagas nada estúpido.

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y decidió ignorarles y seguir su inspección a la mansión.

Continuo paseándose por el comedor haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que tenia que tenia que tirar y/o reparar. Lo fácil que podría haber sido deshacerse de todo con unos cuantos simples hechizos con su varita. Lástima que no la tuviera y no sabia cuando la recuperaría. Le picaba la mano por la necesitad de magia, se sentía incomodo y frustrado, pero no podía hacer nada.

Se dirigió a la cocina de la mansión. En ese momento desértica, sin ningún elfo para darle la bienvenida y cocinarle algo rápido. Se sentía perdido, apenas y había entrado 4-5 veces contadas en la cocina de la mansión, únicamente cuando era pequeño para robar dulces y chocolates. Empezó a abrir todos los armarios buscando algo. Habían pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez que había comido algo decente en su vida. No había nada, a excepción de botes de conservas llenos de polvo.

Salió de la cocina igual de rápido que entró. Sabía que el escuadrón de aurores se personaría en cualquier momento y necesitaba ir a su habitación o lo que quedase de ella antes de que llegaran.

Su habitación estaba casi como la había dejado el dia que se marchó a la batalla final. La cama desecha, su pertenencias regadas por todas partes. Parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por la misma. Recogió trozos de cuadros rotos, recortes de periodico, libros y trozos de madera. La única cosa que estaba fuera de lugar era la gran capa de polvo que se asentaba en todos lados.

La habitación era amplia, amplia y solitaria. Un gran ventanal se abría frente a el y por primera vez pudo ver lo que quedaba de los exteriores de la mansión, parecía abandonada y desolada. Giro su mirada a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. A la izquierda su cuarto de baño sumido en la penumbra. Se encaminó allí y entró. Miró alrededor del baño. Abrió cajones y armarios hasta buscar lo que buscaba: un par de viejas pinzas de metal y las dejó sobre la encimera.

Entró nuevamente en la habitación. Esquivó todo aquello desperdigado por el suelo mientras se acercaba a la cama, se agachó en su lateral y empujó su cama desplazándola lateralmente. Golpeo con sus nudillos tres tablas justo donde se había situado la pata de la cama hasta encontrar una tabla hueca, la cuarta. Golpeo fuertemente el borde superior varias veces hasta que noto como se levantaba en el inferior sutilmente. Trato de levantarlo con los dedos pero llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ser abierto. Golpeo nuevamente sin ningún resultado.

Frustrado revolvió su pelo, demasiado largo para que fuera cómodo.

Agarro con la punta de sus dedos el tablón y tiró fuertemente clavándose astillas bajo las uñas, dolía como el infierno, pero nada que no pudiera aguantar. Finalmente levantó la tabla revelando una caja alargada llena de polvo de al menos 50cm. La sacó con sumo cuidado y la situo encima de la cama. Dentro habían pequeños frascos de diferentes tamaños con líquidos de diferentes colores, agujas, algodón en una pequeña bolsa, un par de bezoares y algún que otro objeto pequeño. Comenzó a girar los botes hasta encontrar uno, del tamaño de un galeón de diametro y alto como su dedo indice. Destapó el frasco y lo acercó a su nariz para poder olerlo, retiró su cara de aquel pestilente olor a azufre. Se levantó y se dirigió nuevamente a baño. Situó el frasco y el algodón junto a las pinzas.

Se retiró la camiseta y soltó un suspiro que parecía mas a un quejido, apretó los dientes. Giró su cuerpo para verse la espalda en el espejo del baño. Infinitas cicatrices surcaban su espalda. Algunas habían cicatrizado bien, otras no tanto y algunas eran mas grandes que otras. Una, de al menos 5 centímetros se habría camino desde el omoplato izquierdo, aún estaba abierta aunque la sangre seca se había coagulado junto a la herida. Cogió un trozo de algodón con las pinzas y lo mojó en la poción que contenía el pequeño frasco.Había echo eso incontables veces durante su estancia con el señor oscuro en aquella casa. No le habían permitido curarse con magia ninguna de la veces por lo que tuvo que aprender a hacerlo el mismo con ayuda de pociones y métodos muggles. Frotó cuidadosamente el algodón sobre la herida y notó como esta comenzaba a cauterizarse y un sutil humo salía junto un olor a carne quemada le seguía.

Tiró el resto de algodón empapado en poción y sangre seca justo cuando sentía un voz gritar su apellido:

-¡Malfoy!

Se colocó nuevamente la camiseta y bajo las escaleras encontrándose ante él a todo el cuerpo de aurores del ministerio. Veintidós personas vestidas con el uniforme púrpura, negro y dorado del ministerio. Con las varitas en su cinturón. Reconoció algunas caras, otras no. Algunos parecían demasiado jóvenes para que siquiera estuvieran allí.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Amos Bragge, soy el actual jefe del departamento de Aurores del ministerio de Magia- El que hablaba era un hombre alto, desgarbado. Él nunca había venido a Azkaban a "visitarle" - Este es mi primer oficial al que ya supongo que conoces - Una figura alta, mas que Amos Bragge, dio un paso al frente - Harry Potter.

Harry le dio un saludo con la cabeza en reconocimiento

-Este es el escuadrón completo de Aurores. Aun faltan algún par de estudiantes de auror que también se encargarán de esta misión.

Fijó su mirada en ellos. Allí estaba Ron Weasley, MacDougal, Twycross, Dawlish, Hermione Granger y algunos mas que no reconocía. Algunos le miraban con indiferencia, asco, pena. La verdad es que si se viera a un espejo también se daría pena a si mismo. No tenia barba y estaba aseado, pero su piel se pegaba a sus huesos dejando ver un cuerpo demacrado y demasiado delgado. Sus ojos tenían un brillo raro, de locura, bajo aquellas ojeras moradas que ya eran permanentes en el tras tantos años.

-Estamos aquí para comentar los pormenores de su sentencia y en las circunstancias que se encuentra. No será cómodo los primeros días, pero no es la primera vez que lo hacemos y le aconsejo, por su bien, que se adapte a las circunstancias lo antes posible. Nos turnaremos diariamente para poder venir a entregarle su varita para la realización de magia y supervisión. No tiene permitido el uso de la magia, excepto la espontánea y natural, a no ser que haya un auror con usted, la entrada al mundo mágico no se le permitirá sin supervisión y una vez por semana deberá usted personarse ante el ministerio de Magia para ver su evolución y adaptación a la sociedad. No espero que acepte los términos y mucho menos que este feliz con ellos, pero espero por su bien que sepa comportarse. Algunos de los aquí presentes lucharon en la guerra y han tenido entrenamiento muy duro y exigente para llegar a ser Aurores, son gente muy capaz a la que no le temblará ni un solo dedo a la hora de reducirle y devolverle al agujero de Azkaban de donde salío. ¿Ha entendido usted bien señor Malfoy?

\- Si Perfecto. - Una sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios. Había que reconocer que Amos Bragge era directo, cualidad que admiraba

\- Mientras tu estabas en prisión entre cuatro paredes pasando el tiempo, las personas aquí presentes han estado luchando contra lo que queda de los vástagos de Voldemort. No les temblará la mano, a ninguno de ellos, se lo aseguro. Quiero que entienda que de nosotros depende su reinserción en la sociedad. Le estaremos mirando con lupa señor Malfoy y no quiero tener que recordarle que ocurrirá si comete algún fallo por pequeño que este sea.

Asintió silenciosamente. Un aire de indiferencia se instauró en el, Bragge hablaba demasiado.

\- En los próximos días le será entregada una circular con las pautas a seguir, normas a acatar y la devolución de su llave de Gringotts e identificación Mágica. Mañana deberá personarse en San Mungo para un chequeo y posteriormente ante el ministerio en el registro de la propiedad para cambiar de titularidad la fortuna Malfoy y Black ya que usted es el unico heredero legítimo a día de hoy.

Pudo ver a Potter frunciendo el ceño contrariado ante esto último

-¿Tiene usted alguna pregunta o algo que quisiera añadir?

Dudó, pero al final la curiosidad ganó y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Quisiera saber lo que ocurrió durante la batalla y después. Yo.. - miró fijamente a Potter - Mi padrino desapareció poco antes de empezar la batalla y nunca supe de él, ni de lo que ocurrió.

Potter le miró fijamente.

-Señor Malfoy, en tal caso mañana le traeremos algunos periódicos y supongo que - miro a Potter- al señor Potter no le importara comentarle lo ocurrido con Severus Snape y todo lo ocurrido tras la batalla la próxima vez que os reencontréis, ya que ahora debemos partir al ministerio para establecer los turnos que tomaremos para visitarle. Dinggle se quedara contigo para que puedas tener tu varita los 15 minutos.

Se encontraba en su habitación nuevamente. Hacía un par de horas que los aurores se habían ido y había caído la noche. Le habían dejado coger su varita por apenas 15 minutos aunque previamente le habían obligado a tomarse una poción reconstituyente para no desmayarse. Le había costado muchísimo esfuerzo sostener la varita, la magia le picó y dolió, casi tanto como la primera semana que pasó en Azkaban sin ella. Se sintió completo a la vez que mareado por toda la subida de magia repentina. No había echo magia, unicamente había permanecido allí, de pie, sosteniéndola suavemente con cuidado. Sintiendo las chispas de la magia ir desde la punta de sus dedos. Pareció que había pasado un minuto unicamente cuando le volvieron a requisar su varita. La varita ayudaba a canalizar la magia de un mago, la unía y focalizaba perfectamente. Después de eso todos los Aurores salieron de la casa y el se encaminó nuevamente a su habitación. No había otra cosa que hacer en aquella ruinosa casa.

Su mente permanecía en blanco y actuó de forma automatica. Abrió los armarios encontrándose con su ropa y algunos objetos personales. Desechó la ropa mas pequeña y se centró en la ropa de su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Saco unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Probablemente las prendas le quedarían demasiado grandes en lo que se refería a la anchura aunque demasiado cortas de largo. Parecería absurdo. Había perdido demasiado peso, ¿pero que mas daba eso? Ojalá y todas las secuelas de su paso por Azkaban fueran solo el peso. Dejó la ropa sobre su cama y se dirigió con paso lento al baño. Guardo la caja con las pociones en una esquina, no necesitaba esconderlas, estaba completamente solo por primera vez desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo. Es ironico como funciona el cerebro, hacía mucho tiempo pensó como seria quedarse solo, completamente solo, y aquel pensamiento le había dado miedo y angustia. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no sentía nada, se sentía completamente entumecido. Un dolor palpitante se alojaba en su pecho, como un gran peso, pero eso había estado tanto tiempo allí que le parecería antinatural no sentir aquel dolor. Ese peso era lo único que le hacia saber que estaba vivo, que estaba allí y no estaba en un sueño. Esos sueños perturbadores que le acompañaron durante incansables noches en Azkaban haciéndole creer que por fin estaba fuera de sus muros, pero no en libertad si no muerto.

Se despojó de los harapos que aun le quedaban de su paso por Azkaban y los dejó en una esquina prometiéndose a sí mismo que la próxima vez que tuviera su varita en sus manos se desharía de ellos.

El agua cálida cayó por su cabeza entibiando su cuerpo. Se fijó en sus manos, pálidas y huesudas. Se sintió un fantasma de lo que fue. Respiraba pesadamente, con esfuerzo y apenas se dio cuenta cuando los sollozos comenzaron. Era humano, seguia siendo humano. Le habían tratado como un animal durante tanto tiempo que hacia algún tiempo había perdido su identidad completamente.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Lo primero que hizo al ingresar a su modesto piso fue quitarse la túnica del traje oficial de aurores. Odiaba ponerse ese traje, no era cómodo, solo servía para lucirse. Se dirigió a su cocina dejó algo de comida para su gato en su cuenco y agua fresca. Abrió el armario superior a su derecha y sacó su taza favorita mientras ponía a calentar algo de agua para hacerse un té. El dia había sido largo y necesitaba relajarse. Ya en su habitación se quito el traje de Auror y se puso algo de ropa comoda.

Fue a la cocina y se preparó una sopa de sobre. No tenia ganas de cocinar, estaba agotada. Se dirigió con su bol ardiendo haciendo malabares para no tropezar entre el montón de papeles, tinteros y libros regados por el suelo. Ultimamente el departamento de aurores era aun más caotico que de costumbre, apenas y pasaba tiempo en su casa y mucho menos tenia tiempo de limpiar. Suspiró cansadamente y se sentó en su sofá al tiempo que encendía la televisión. Voló entre los canales hasta que paró en una película que había visto junto a sus padres cuando era pequeña.

Unos suaves picotazos en la ventana la hicieron saber que tenia un invitado. Dejando apartado al bol se dirigió a la misma hasta dejar entrar a una lechuza parda con un collar con el membrete del ministerio. Atado a su pata había un periódico viejo enrollado y una nota:

 _"Hermione, mañana no podré ir contigo a San Mungo con Malfoy. Necesito que te hagas cargo. La visita está programada a las 10:00 am._

 _Atentamente: Harry Potter"_

El periódico era una edición de hacia dos años. El titular: Severus Snape, el gran desconocido.

Mañana iba a ser otro dia largo.


	3. Filtro de la paz

Hola! Sí, se que he tardado en volver a publicar pero la verdad es que he estado bastante liada ú dos noticias, una que os afecta directamente y otra que no pero sí . La primera es... ¡por fin tengo internet en casa! Yay! El otro día vinieron los técnicos y me lo instalaron asique ya no tengo que ir a casa de mis padres para poder publicar o publicar por el teléfono, lo cual es un graaaan avance.

La segunda es que el lunes me voy de vacaciones hasta el 15 de Agosto a.. ¡Italia! Mi novio es de allí y llevamos 2 años sin ir y no puedo esperar.. y hablando de él (se que me estas leyendo y ya no te vas a salvar- no le gustan estas cosas pero dice que como lo escribo yo lo tiene que leer :) ) He de reconocer que me da mucha pereza el tema del matrimonio, preparar la boda, el vestido pomposo, sonreír y atender a los invitados : ¡puag!. Por lo que le he dicho que si no me lleva a _**"Wizarding Word of Harry Potter"** _no me pienso casar con él aunque me lo pida, ¡él también tiene que hacer un sacrificio! Y él me ha dicho que sí en esta historia recibo al menos **100 comentarios** , me lleva. Asique no se si pediros que me comentéis para poder ir o pediros que no para no tener que casarme jajajaja.

Por último, he pensado en establecer una fecha de publicación fija semanal o quincenal, aún no lo he decidido. ¿Qué pensáis?Y sin mas preámbulos... el tercer capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que podáis reconocer pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La historia es invención mia.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor del ministerio se abrieron de forma chirriante mientras una voz comunicaba que habían llegado al piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Aurores. Salió con paso decidido girando a la izquierda y dirigiéndose al despacho central del departamento. Se cruzó con varias personas que le saludaban con asentimientos de cabeza a la vez que ella respondía de la misma forma.

El despacho central era un espacio diáfano con dos mesas grandes ubicadas paralelamente en el centro de la sala, una pasarela rectangular al fondo que se utilizaba como una zona de duelos improvisada cuando el gimnasio de entrenamiento estaba ocupado, algunas mesas de despacho ubicadas en los laterales y un gran panel en la pared de entrada donde estaban todos los casos pendientes. Junto a este, en una estantería vertical lateral se encontraban los ficheros de todos los Aurores de servicio con sus carpetas correspondientes. Cada carpeta contenía el caso o casos en los que trabajaban. Cuando un caso era particularmente fácil o corto, Bragge les sumaba otro caso.

Su carpeta estaba llena a rebosar, tomó su ficha de Auror y firmó con la hora y fecha que correspondía. Mirando su reloj en la muñeca se fijó que aún eran las 7:30, tenía al menos un par de horas hasta que fueran las 9:30 y tuviera que dirigirse hasta la Mansión Malfoy a buscar a su " _caso" ._

Se dirigió a una de las mesas de despacho ubicadas en los laterales. Ella disponía de su propio despacho ubicado en esa zona del ministerio pero prefirió permanecer en el despacho central con la esperanza de interceptar a Harry para preguntarle porque le había cambiado el turno. ¡A ella no le tocaba Malfoy hasta dentro de dos días!

Dejó su carpeta en la mesa con un golpe seco y se sentó en la silla. Tomó fuertes respiraciones y abrió la carpeta. Todos tenían una copia del caso de Draco Malfoy en ellas. Su foto, la foto que le hicieron a la entrada en Azkaban, mostraba a un muchacho de casi 18 años, con ojeras y ojos vacíos. Retiró la hoja, ya la había leído varias veces la semana pasada. Explicaba su caso, el resultado de la sentencia, los atenuantes de porque había sido tan corta y algo de su paso por el colegio. Le describía en su juventud como un cobarde narcisista y hacían inciso en que era una persona de poca confianza. Bufó, eso era decir poco.

Tomo el resto de papeles juntos con una pinza. Arriba una nota de Bragge y Harry diciéndole que esa era la evaluación médica y psicológica que habían hecho de él a su entrada y salida de Azkaban. Se relajó en la silla y se dispuso a leer. Eso le tomaría al menos una hora.

Al parecer Malfoy no era un caso muy diferente a otros que había visto anteriormente. Su cuerpo y mente eran bastante frágiles. Según su evaluación, sufría de depresión severa agravada por episodios de ansiedad y terror nocturno. Al menos no había tratado de suicidarse como _Montague,_ su muerte había sido un dolor en el culo el mes pasado cuando se le dio un permiso especial para acudir al funeral de su madre. Deberían haber prestado más atención a su ficha, lamentablemente habían pensado que era normal su comportamiento un tanto errático, él se ahorcó pocas horas antes del entierro, el simplemente no quería volver a Azkaban. Ella, por una parte, le entendía.

Suspiró cansadamente, aquel día iba a ser duro. Primero debían ir a San Mungo a un chequeo médico. De ahí debían dirigirse a Ministerio para firmar una pila de papeleo descomunal y posteriormente le acompañaría a Gringotts.

Se levantó cansadamente de su asiento, el día ya le estaba pasando factura y solo eran las 9 de la mañana. Apiló nuevamente y los guardó en su carpeta correspondiente. Se dirigió a la entrada y la dejó en la estantería junto a su nombre. Giró a la derecha y puso rumbo al despacho de Pomona Spikes. Ella era la responsable de las pociones para el departamento de aurores. Su oficina tenía un olor gracioso. Un olor dulzón que hacía que su nariz le picara irremediablemente.

-Buenos días Pomona. Necesito algunas pociones para mi caso - Hermione alargó su mano al escritorio de la bruja tomando la ficha que debía rellenar - ¿Que tal en casa de tus padres? ¿Siguen exigiendo que te comprometas antes de verano o han decidido dejar de presionarte a ti y empezar con tu hermana pequeña?

\- ¡Que va Hermione! ¡Siguen tan pesados como siempre! - dijo moviendo sus manos al aire - ¡Incluso me han pedido que lleve a Rolf la semana que viene por que quieren hablar con el!

Hermione rió levemente

-Realmente agradezco que mis padres sean Muggles y nos veamos pocas veces al mes. Apenas y tienen tiempo para preguntarme sobre mi estado sentimental - dijo ella riendo

-Si, realmente te envidio - dijo la bruja mirándola con pesar - ¿Y bien?, ¿Quien es tu caso esta vez y que tipo de pociones necesitas?

\- Malfoy - dijo con un escalofrío recorriéndole por la espalda - Draco Malfoy.

Pomona Spikes la miró sorprendida. A veces ponía esa expresión en su cara con sus ojos tan abiertos que le recordaba a Trebbor, el sapo de Neville.

-Creo que si no fuera Malfoy sentiría pena por él - dijo Hermione mientras firmaba la lista con su varita y se la pasaba - Necesitare un par de pociones restauradoras. Al menos un filtro de la paz, una poción vitamínica y una de dormir sin sueños. Y una poción de resistencia para mi y una vigorizante. Espero no necesitarlas, pero va ser un dia muy largo y es mejor prevenir.

Sin problema - La bruja firmó con una floritura en la esquina izquierda de la ficha donde ponía responsable - Llevaselo a Angelique y ella te las dará. ¿Aun sigue en pie tomar algo este fin de semana? No puedo volver a casa de mis padres, a este paso no voy a poder terminar el año.

\- Si, déjame hablar con el resto y te contacto esta tarde. ¡Nos vemos luego! - Tomó la ficha y se dirigió a paso firme al almacén de pociones, tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar con suficiente tiempo.

El almacén de pociones era un sucio cubículo con un Mostrador que ocupaba la mitad de la habitación y con dos puertas, una de entrada y la puerta que se dirigía a la parte de almacenaje de pociones. Realmente odiaba ese lugar. Olia pegajoso y el responsable no era mucho mejor. Maximus Evans era un hombre en sus 50 años, gordo y lleno de pústulas verdes en su cara. Cuando era pequeño había tenido viruela de dragón y aunque consiguió sobrevivir, aquellas pústulas no se le habían ido. Le dió la ficha manteniendo su mano lo más lejos posible del mag entregando también su maletín con un hechizo de extensión indetectable para que guardara las pociones. Apenas y pudo reprimir un escalofrío cuando le devolvió el maletín y ella redujo aún más para que pudiese entrar en un bolsillo de su capa de auror.

Salió de ahí rápidamente dirigiéndose al punto de aparición junto a las chimeneas. Ya llegaba tarde.

.

.

 **SAN MUNGO**

El hospital San Mungo se encontraba en un almacén abandonado ubicado en Londres. Se habían aparecido tras la entrada principal en una esquina, rodeados de maniquíes.

\- Granger, déjame recuperarme o a pesar de no tener nada en el estómago, juro que vomitaré mis entrañas

Hermione se giró para mirarle. Apenas y se habían dirigido un par de palabras desde que ella había ido a por él a la Mansión Malfoy.

\- Disculpa

Él giró su cabeza para mirarla y se fijó en el rubor que cubría sus mejillas

\- No tienes porque disculparte - suspiró cansadamente y se apoyó en la pared junto a él. Notó como se le nublaba la mirada y le faltaba el aire. Sintió que ella le estaba hablando y novio una mano frente a sus ojos.

\- Malfoy…- su voz era un murmullo - ¡Malfoy! ¿Me escuchas?, ¡Malfoy!- sitio como si ella le golpeara en el hombro y se tambaleó un poco - ¡Malfoy! ¡Maldita sea, quieres contestarme!

No pudo evitar reírse con su comentario.

-Malfoy deja de reírte, ¿Que narices te pasa?, ¿te encuentras bien?!

Draco giró su cabeza al sonido de su voz y entornando los ojos trato de enfocarla.

-La perfecta de Gryffindor diciendo malas palabras - volvió a escapársele la risa entre dientes

Hermione le miró, definitivamente no se comportaba normal.

-¡Malfoy no estoy para bromas!

-Yo tampoco - La miró nuevamente sin conseguir enfocarla - Granger, creo que no me encuentro bien.

-¿Enserio? ¡No me había dado cuenta!

-¿Noto ironía en tu voz? Quién lo diría. ¿Potter y Weasley te entienden o son demasiado cortos para captarlo?

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Granger! - dijo imitandola con voz de fingida molestia

\- En Serio Malfoy - toco su hombro nuevamente e intentó girarle - ¿Estas bien? ¿Desde cuando no comes?

Se quedó en silencio pensando, ¿desde cuando no comía? ¿Una semana? ¿Quizás más?

-Malfoy, ¿al menos has desayunado?

Negó con la cabeza

-¿Cenaste o comiste ayer?

Negó nuevamente

-¿Porque no me lo has dicho antes? Viajar por red flu y aparecerte tantas veces sin haberte alimentado podría haberte causado un desmayo en medio de los viajes, o peor aún, ¡una despartición!. Malfoy, ¡podrías haber muerto! - le miró con furia contenida. Si eso hubiese sucedido hubiese sido su culpa, y la de todos lo Aurores. Se podía imaginar la cantidad de papeleo que tendría que cumplimentar y eso sin contar con la publicidad tan horrible que haría el periódico _El_ _Profeta_ de su departamento.

\- Eso no sería tan malo - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa - mucha gente se alegraría de hecho.

-¡No estoy para bromas Malfoy! A parte, yo no me alegraría, sería un infierno de papeleo.

Draco se arrastró por la pared hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a la misma y sentado en el suelo. El pelo le caía por la frente. Estaba pálido

\- Una semana, quizás más.

Ella le miró confundida

\- A tu pregunta de antes, cuanto tiempo llevo sin comer. - Si no se encontrara tan mal quizás se habría reído de la cara que puso - En ocasiones he pasado más tiempo sin comer, una semana no es mucho. Granger, realmente no me encuentro bien, creo que me voy a desmayar.

Dicho y hecho. El sonido de Draco cayendo sonó como un peso muerto, su caída levantó una gran nube de polvo. Un par de maniquíes a lo lejos se cayeron dando paso al silencio. Se habían aparecido en la zona muggle del hospital, en la puerta de entrada de los almacenes. El maniquí de entrada estaba a cincuenta metros delante de ellos. Hermione se dirigió allí rápidamente.

-Bienvenidos al Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas. Por Favor digan su nombre completo, alto y claro y la causa de su visita. - dijo la voz del maniquí

-Hermione Jane Granger, Auror. Traigo a Draco Lucius Malfoy a su revisión. Se ha desmayado en la entrada.

Diez segundos después un par de enfermeros con una camilla y un medimago atravesaron el cristal de entrada al hospital.

-¿Donde se encuentra el paciente?

-Allí - dijo señalando donde estaba tendido el cuerpo de Malfoy

Caminó siguiéndoles hasta atravesar el cristal y dirigirse directamente a la recepción del hospital. Sacó su tarjeta de identificación y su placa de Auror dejándolas junto a ella en el mostrador.

-Buenos días Srta. Granger. Veo que trae un nuevo paciente. Por Favor indiqueme su nombre y edad para poder buscar su ficha en el sistema, y explíqueme brevemente qué ha ocurrido.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy, 23-24 no estoy segura. Se ha desmayado pocos minutos después de aparecerse. Parece que no ha comido en mucho tiempo. En las últimas horas se ha aparecido al menos 3 veces y usado la red flú al menos una vez. Salió de Azkaban hace más o menos 24-36 horas.

\- Si, aquí tengo su ficha- toqueteo algunos papeles dentro de una carpeta marrón- Hace mucho que no pasa por aquí pero nos han enviado una mas actualizada desde Azkaban. Le llevaremos primero a observación y después a la planta 1, ala derecha habitacion 123. Puede esperar allí si desea. - la recepcionista le entregó un pergamino y una pluma - Necesitamos que nos autorice a realizarle las pruebas oportunas y a diagnosticar y empezar con el tratamiento que necesite lo antes posible. Es un mero trámite.

Hermione firmó rápidamente el pergamino y se dirigió a la habitación que le habían indicado a esperar a que el sanador apareciera.

La habitación era pequeña y discreta, con una incómoda silla azul oscura junto a una falsa ventana que mostraba en ese momento un paisaje de color verde de lo que podría ser China. Junto a la silla, una cama blanca de hospital y una mesa de noche. Eso era todo. Simple. Esperó por lo que le parecieron horas hasta que finalmente entró un sanador seguido por dos enfermeros llevando levitando a un inconsciente Draco Malfoy.

-Srta. Granger. Mi nombre es William Blake y son el sanador responsable del Señor Malfoy. - El hombre era al menos 20 centímetros más alto que ella. De expresión amable y profundos ojos castaños - Hemos procedido a hacerle una evaluación exhaustiva al paciente y no me ha gustado nada de lo que he visto.

Ella asintió con su cabeza animandole a seguir hablando.

-El señor Malfoy se encuentra en un estado de desnutrición severa. El posible que la dieta que siguiera fuera falta en proteínas y vitaminas por lo que está también muy bajo de nutrientes y defensas. Se encuentra en un estado deprimente y asumo que no solo físicamente. Hemos podido extirpar los gusanos y parásitos en su estómago e intestinos. Su desmayo se produjo por su falta de defensas y extenuación extrema. Es probable que sin tratamiento, el paciente muriera en los próximos meses.

Hermione le miró fijamente, con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no hasta ese punto.

-Lo peor de todo es que la ficha médica del Señor Malfoy está llena completamente de incoherencias y diría que es hasta falsa. Dudo que haya sido atendido por algún medimago en los últimos años o al menos no uno muy bueno. Su cuerpo tiene un gran número de cicatrices y algunas de ellas no han cicatrizado correctamente. Una ha sido cauterizada recientemente. Aún no entiendo cómo es que el Sr. Malfoy no está muerto ya.

Caminaron ambos alrededor de la cama hasta situarse cada uno a un lado de la misma.

-No le voy a mentir, está muy grave. Aun me sorprende que este vivo, dudo que el estado en que se encuentra le haya dejado sin secuelas. Lleva bastante tiempo sin alimentarse por lo que sería incluso contraproducente obligarle a comer una gran cantidad de alimentos. Su cuerpo podría sufrir un shock y colapsar.

Hermione asintió a sus palabras.

-Le hemos suministrado algunas pociones y recetado otras tantas. Deberá ser muy estricto con las tomas y no olvidar ninguna dosis. - Le miró fijamente - No voy a mentir, creo que mentalmente se encuentra peor que físicamente. Supongo que aún no ha asumido su paso por Azkaban y es posible que aún no haya asumido su libertad. Recomiendo que no se le exponga al público aún, no sabemos aún cómo puede reaccionar y cómo es realmente su estado mental.

\- Señor Blake…

\- Llamame William por favor

\- William, me temo que eso no será posible, al menos hoy. Necesito que el señor Malfoy me acompañe al Ministerio y posteriormente a Gringotts.

-Si, pensé que diría eso. Creo señorita Granger que no entiende la gravedad de la situación. El señor Malfoy está actualmente moribundo, no creo que aguante ni siquiera aparecerse en el ministerio sin colapsar.

-Le entiendo, créame, pero tengo un trabajo que cumplir y él tiene que ir allí conmigo. No puede demorarse.

-Como sanador debo velar por la salud de mi paciente y en este caso.. creo que lo mejor seria dejarlo interno aquí por al menos una semana hasta que sea haya recuperado. Nosotros le vigilaremos y suministraremos las pociones.

Apenas sintieron la mano de el moviendose hasta tomar la muñeca de Hermione.

-Granger - La miró con ojos grises, velados y húmedos por lo que podía insinuarse eran lagrimas - Tomare todas las pociones, lo que quieran. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí. No quiero quedarme aquí - la miró desesperadamente, apretando inconscientemente su muñeca - Por favor, si hace falta suplicar lo haré, si hace falta que me droguen, que lo hagan. No puedo quedarme aquí, no puedo estar encerrado otra vez. Por favor.

\- Sr Malfoy, usted no entiende la gravedad..

-Si la entiendo - dijo mirándole con furia - y realmente no me importa morir - el corazón de Hermione se paró en un momento y recordó que aquellas exactas palabras las había dicho Montague apenas y hacía un mes. Se estremeció - prefiero morir a estar encerrado nuevamente.

-Pero.. - El sanador le miraba severamente

-Granger, por favor - ella vio como una lágrima se resbaló por su ojo izquierdo, rebelde - No me dejes aquí

Hermione tragó saliva, turbada por verle a él mostrar debilidad, a él precisamente. Sintiéndose culpable por ser egoísta y pensar en sacarlo de allí ya que eso facilitaría su trabajo enormemente.

-Lo siento Sanador Blake, pero no puedo obligar a una persona a quedarse si no es su deseo. Necesito que me haga una lista lo más detallada posible de todas las pociones y horas de sus tomas.. - sabía, o al menos creía al medimago cuándo decía que se encontraba prácticamente moribundo y necesitaba atención médica, pero egoistamente no iba a renunciar a la oportunidad que le estaba dando Malfoy de irse de allí sin sentir culpa, o al menos no demasiada. Era Malfoy después de todo, no un pobre niño.

-..pero..

\- Necesito que toda la información se la haga llegar al departamento de aurores para que lo preparen todo y amplíen nuestros horarios para poder vigilarlo mejor - Justo cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca supo que tarde o temprano lo lamentaría - Traigo conmigo un filtro de la paz que supongo debería bastar para que se entumezca lo suficiente como para no crear ningún problema por las próximas horas. Viajaremos por métodos muggles si es necesario. Tengo también un par de pociones restauradoras y una vitamínica.

\- Ok, en tal caso déjeme darle una proteica y una de suplemento alimenticio.

\- Perfecto - dijo viendo como el sanador salía de la habitación y fijó nuevamente su mirada en Malfoy

\- Malfoy, suéltame - él la miró sorprendido y desesperado para luego fijarse en su huesuda mano cogiéndola por la muñeca. Alejó su mano despacio.

\- ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

\- Creo que sí - Se giró en la cama y empezó a sacar sus piernas hasta quedar fijas en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente. - Gracias - dijo sin hacer contacto visual con ella.

\- De nada Malfoy, no te acostumbres. Tengo un trabajo que hacer. - Se giró hasta dirigirse a la ventana y con un movimiento de varita cambió el paisaje a un callejón cualquiera de Londres - Vamos a ir al Ministerio y a Gringotts en transporte muggle, ¿entiendes? - dijo girándose mientras el asentía - Espero que te comportes, si no, ya sabes donde terminarás - notó como él se estremecía con sus palabras - No pretendo ser cruel, pero necesito que entiendas quien está al mando. No voy a tener ningún remordimiento de mandarte allí de vuelta si incumples las reglas.

\- Ahora - se dirigió nuevamente a su cama y junto a él, sin mirarle, saco la cajita de pociones que mantenía en uno de sus bolsillos. Con un movimiento de varita la agrandó hasta su tamaño real. Empezó a buscar las pociones que necesitaba - Necesito que te tomes estas antes de..

No había terminado de sacar las pociones cuando él las tomó rápidamente, sin producir ningún tipo de sonido.

-Gracias - dijo ella esta vez - por no hacerlo difícil.

Él encogió sus hombros, restando importancia

-Dije que tomaría y haría todo con tal de no quedarme aquí.

Ella asintió

-Cuando el sanador vuelva, nos dirigiremos al ministerio en taxi

Él le miró dubitativamente

-Es un artefacto muggle que transporta personas, seguro has visto uno. Permanecerás en silencio y no darás ningún problema. En el Ministerio me dejarás hablar a mi, y después pararemos a comprarte un sandwich e ir a Gringotts.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

\- ¿Quien más salió de Azkaban?

-Tu, Zabini y .. Montague..

-¿Nott?

\- El fue exculpado de todos los cargos

Asintió en reconocimiento.

-Como.. ¿Como lo superaron ellos? - ella le miró dubitativa - El regreso a casa, me refiero. Después de Azkaban. - dijo él

-Zabini.. bueno, es Zabini. Montague no lo consiguió. - Le miró fijamente - Se suicidó en un permiso para ir a su casa.

Asintió en reconocimiento.

El taxi resultó ser un artefacto muggle bastante singular que circulaba por las calles a gran velocidad. Era bastante inteligente por parte de los muggles haber creado un artefacto así para poder transportarse. Contando sin magia, escobas, ni trasladores, era una forma para moverse bastante práctica que gracias a Merlín no incluía a él vomitado, desmayándose ni nada semejante a lo que había hecho las últimas horas.

Apenas y registró el momento cuando Granger sacó su varita y disimuladamente realizó un hechizo silenciador.

-No podrá oírnos - Hermione empezó a hurgar en su bolsillo lateral interior derecho de su túnica reglamentaria de auror. Sacó un taco de papeles anudados con una cinta - Bien. Traje el formulario conmigo así podemos evitar pasar el menor tiempo posible en el Ministerio.

-OK- se sentía entumecido por el filtro de la paz.

-Bien, para empezar, necesito que rellenes esto con tus datos personales - dijo pasándole el formulario con una pluma automática - Apóyate en asiento junto a ti para escribir.

Él asintió, nuevamente, parecía que es lo único que estaba haciendo desde esa mañana.

\- Este - dijo ella señalando un nuevo formulario - es tu evaluación personal. Necesito que respondas a algunas preguntas y del resto me encargaré yo de contestarlas. No es nada complicado, pero necesito que lo hagas con honestidad. Sirve para que el ministerio haga una evaluación psicológica preliminar y ver en qué estado te encuentras tras tu paso por Azkaban.

\- Supongo que es normal que todo el mundo piense que estoy loco..

\- No me refería a eso Malfoy, o al menos no a eso unicamente. Entiendo que has pasado por mucho y Azkaban probablemente no fue algo fácil. Esto nos sirve a nosotros los Aurores para planificar las visitas y horarios, saber si existe algún riesgo, etc… - Extendió el papel sobre el otro asiento y tomó su propia pluma automática mientras iba rellenando los diferentes huecos - Primera pregunta ¿Cuáles son tus aspiraciones de futuro ahora que has salido de Azkaban?

-¿Aspiraciones de futuro?

-Si, ¿Has pensado a qué te gustaría dedicarte o hacer?

Él la miró pensativo. Realmente nunca jamás pensó en que quería dedicarse. Siempre supuso que seguiría con la empresa familiar. Al menos hasta entrar en Azkaban. Una vez entró, jamás pensó que iba a salir vivo de allí.

\- La verdad nunca lo pensé Granger.

\- OK pues.. ¿Que te gusta hacer? Podemos poner eso como provisional. ¿que se te daba bien en Hogwarts?

\- Pues no se - Se rasco la cabeza con frustración. Hermione le miró pensando por primera vez que eso le hacía muy humano. - Me gustaba pociones y las artes oscuras. A lo segundo no me puedo dedicar, lo cual es bastante obvio.

\- Pociones entonces. - frunció los labios levemente - ¿Pocionista?

-Definitivamente no, pocionista no es lo mio.

\- Vale - dijo mirándole ahora con exasperación - entonces ¿qué?

-En séptimo me fabriqué mi propia varita cuando Potter me robo la mía.

\- Eso es bastante impresionante. Entonces pondré eso, fabricante de varitas.

Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, en algún punto pensó que ella no le volvería a preguntar nada.

-Segunda y última. ¿Cómo te sentiste al salir de Azkaban y volver a casa?

Ella le miró dubitativa.

\- Vacío y yo no tengo casa

\- ¿Vacío?

\- Sí

.

.

Entrar en el ministerio de magia no era tarea difícil desde el mundo muggle. Simplemente debías meterte en la cabina de teléfono correcta entre las cientos de cabinas que plagaban la ciudad de Londres.

Sintió un picor en su cara justo cuando se giró a ver a Granger apuntándole con su varita.

-Es un pequeño hechizo de glamour, no queremos que todo el mundo te reconozca y nos entorpezca el paso, ¿verdad?

Sin esperar respuesta giró y salió de la cabina.

El ministerio de magia se mantenía exactamente igual. Con cientos de memorandos interdepartamentales volando sobre sus cabezas, chimeneas a ambos lados y demasiada gente caminando en dirección a los ascensores para llegar a su puesto de trabajo.

Suspiró pesadamente y sin darse cuenta empezó a apretar sus manos inconscientemente. Su respiración se alteró y le hizo jadear. Puntos negros atraparon sus ojos y la garganta se le secó dolorosamente. Su cabeza empezó a palpitar furiosamente a compás de sus altas pulsaciones y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

-Granger.. - su nombre había salido como un suspiro, bajo. - Hay demasiada gente… demasiada

Ella le miró frunciendo su ceño

-Serán minutos Malfoy, necesito que te calmes. Has tomado un filtro de la paz, todo debería ir bien por al menos 3 horas. Aquí no estaremos más de 10 minutos. Necesito que respires.

El la miró, con duda en su mirada

\- Respira, concéntrate en respirar, yo hablaré por ti. Ahora vamos al segundo piso, al departamento de seguridad y regulación mágica. Allí te darán nuevamente tu identificación mágica.

Caminaron en silencio, él intentando concentrarse en respirar y no en la gente que les rodeaba. Demasiada gente.

-Luego pasaremos por el departamento de aurores y te daré tu rastreador mágico.

Esquivaron varias personas que se paraban a saludar a Granger.

-Espero que tu sanador haya enviado ya el informe con todas las pociones necesarias al departamento y podamos recogerlas. También te daré tu llave de Gringotts que tengo en mi despacho.

Salieron del ascensor en el piso correspondiente mientras Granger saludaba a un par de magos más mientras se dirigían al despacho de la persona responsable.

\- Si necesitases venir al ministerio, tendrías que volver a entrar por la cabina de visitantes. Tienes que pulsar el mismo código que pulsé yo en el panel y te bajará automáticamente al hall principal como antes, el código es: 62442.

\- Entendido - su voz se escuchó rasposa. _Concéntrate en respirar se dijo a sí mismo._

Se situaron frente a un mostrador. Una mujer sobre los 50 años con el pelo demasiado esponjoso y de un tono color paja les saludó con sus dientes ligeramente amarillos, probablemente debido al abuso de tabaco.

-MI nombre es Amelia Bins y soy la secretaria del Sr Amos.

-Hermione Granger, Auror. Traigo a Draco Malfoy para la recuperación de su tarjeta mágica identificativa.

La mujer empujó sus gafas para ver mejor

-Tiene un pequeño hechizo glamour - dijo Granger mirándole - no necesitamos la atención extra

-Entiendo. ¿Tiene usted sus formularios correctamente cumplimentados? ¿Y su varita?

\- Sí - entregó su varita junto al montón de papeles.

La mujer pasó las hojas con parsimonia

-Veo que está todo correcto - Siguió leyendo parándose en algunas palabras - ¿Fabricante de varitas? Tarea difícil, creo que el Sr. Ollivanders no estará muy feliz con la competencia - su risa sonó más como un chillido - Merlín sabe que no se llevaba precisamente bien con Gregorovitch y eso que estaba en otro país y jamás se veían - volvió a reír. _A Draco ya le dolía la cabeza, insoportable._

Al final los diez minutos se aproximaron más a lo que sería una hora. El sanador aún no había enviado el informe por lo que no pudieron darle sus pociones y el rastreador mágico no estaba donde se suponía que debía de estar y tuvieron que dar de alta uno nuevo. El dolor de cabeza de ambos iba _in crescendo_ .

Hermione debía de reconocer que habían hecho las cosas en la mitad de tiempo previsto. Malfoy se lo estaba poniendo relativamente fácil hasta el momento. No hablaba, asentía cuando debía y no era un incordio. Una parte de ella había pensado que sería igual que su yo en Hogwarts y no sabía si sentirse agradecida por su actitud o preocupada. Una parte agradeció el no escuchar incesantemente insultos y sentirse menospreciada por su estatus de sangre, Merlín sabía que no lo echaba de menos ni mucho menos. La otra parte sentía que quizás no era tan simple como parecía, ninguna persona podría salir de Azkaban sin secuelas. Pero eso era lo que más le preocupaba, él parecía "normal", lo cual era completamente lo opuesto que recordaba en el. Aún no habían sacado el tema de Azkaban, aunque anteriormente en el taxi él le había dicho que se sentía vacío. ¿Vacío como sin emociones?, pensó por un momento y desechó la idea rápidamente, era absurdo, nadie podía estar vacío sin emociones. Giró su cabeza para mirarle y vio que aun mantenía sus manos en puños, pero el resto de él parecía estable, en calma, siguiéndola y haciendo lo que ella decía como un autómata. Iferi, la palabra vino rápidamente a su mente. Harry le había hablado hace años de ellos, eran seres humanos que habían sido consumidos y solo quedaba la corteza de ellos, seres autómatas que seguían las órdenes del mago que los poseía. Si no fuera por el sol de aquella mañana de Londres brillando en sus pieles, Hermione habría pensado que estaba delante de uno.

Caminaron a paso rápido hasta entrar en Gringotts y dirigirse hasta el mostrador del fondo.

-El señor Malfoy solicita el acceso a sus cámaras. Aquí tiene la llave de su cámara - Su voz temblaba un poco, Malfoy la miró y ella se dio de cabezazos mentalmente con una pared imaginaria - estamos en misión oficial del ministerio - si, aún les tenía miedo, y mucho. Habían pasado 6 años desde que salió a lomos de un dragón destrozando medio Gringotts a su paso.

\- Síganme - el duende apenas les miró cuando se dirigió hacia la salida trasera para darles acceso al vehículo que les llevaría a su cámara.

-Creo que te odia Granger - su voz salió plana, casi monótona.

-No creas, me odian, todos, te lo aseguro - dijo ella mientras se encogía imperceptiblemente - salir a lomos de un dragón y destruir Gringotts no les entusiasmó demasiado.

El la miró con sorpresa y por primera vez en muchos años, una pequeña risa honesta se escapó de sus labios.

-Oh si!, definitivamente te odian. ¿Aun te permiten tener aquí tu dinero?

Hermione le miró con horror

-Si, el Ministro tuvo que venir en persona - su expresión mortificada sacó una sonrisa en la cara de él.

El viaje a su cámara, aunque incómodo, fue rápido. Se notaba que el duende no quería estar con ellos, o más específicamente con ella más de lo que Hermione quería estar con él.

Su cámara era amplia, y aunque se dio cuenta rápidamente de a qué exactamente se había referido el juez del tribunal cuando dijo que parte de su fortuna Malfoy iba a parar a las arcas del Ministerio para la reconstrucción tras la guerra, había demasiado dinero como para contarlo.

-Si, quieres - dijo sintiéndose avergonzado por un momento - puedes coger lo que desees.

Hermione le miró sorprendida, sorpresa que luego se tornó en furia en su mirada:

-¿Que pretendes Malfoy, comprarme?. Soy un Auror y eso es un delito

El la miro confundido

-Solo pensaba en agradecerte - ella siguió mirándole con furia - Por lo de San Mungo y por no dejar que tu odio por mi te impidiera hacer tu trabajo y tratar de ayudarme aunque no lo merezca. No tengo nada más que ofrecer que lo que hay en esta cámara - dudó pero continuó - no se porque te molesta tanto es solo dinero o joyas, coge lo que quieras, se supone que debo agradecer las cosas, Mi padre siempre solía hacer esto por los miembros del ministerio cuando nos daban un trato preferente, yo solo pensé que te agradaría…

-Tu padre está muerto y no deberías seguir su ejemplo, mira su legado. - tan pronto como esas palabras escaparon se arrepintió profundamente. El mismo había visto la muerte de sus padres ante sus ojos - vámonos. Tengo hambre.

Se giró y salió de la cámara dejándole a él recoger el dinero que necesitara y dos talonarios de su cuenta en Gringotts.

* * *

 **He de reconocer que se me está haciendo un poco difícil plasmar la personalidad y sentimientos de Draco tras su paso por Azkaban. El filtro de la paz ha ayudado a que no se sienta superado por sus emociones y que el ataque de ansiedad que siente a la entrada del Ministerio no se apodere de el. Hay que ponerse en su piel y pensar como estaría uno mismo tras salir de un cubículo de piedra enano sin mas compañía que las ratas y los barrotes mientras te hacen sentir un ser inferior, un animal.**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios! Y aquellos que no comenten, igualmente gracias por leer!**


	4. Encuentros

Hola de nuevo! Pensé que tardaría mucho mas en volver a publicar pero milagrosamente mi ordenador ( el cual creí roto hace una semana) ha vuelto a la vida y pude recuperar todo lo que tenia escrito del capitulo y terminarlo. He de decir que el " **Dramione** " ya lo tengo todo pensado en mi cabeza, junto a los puntos mas importantes de la historia. Mi problema surge a la hora de sentarme y plasmarlo, que quiero que se refleje tal cual y como yo lo pienso.

Mis vacaciones están siendo estupendas pero el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y ¡aun no me he puesto morena!. Pero he comido pasta, pizza y mozzarella para parar el expreso de Hogwarts en caída rápida :)  
Creo que voy a intentar planificarme el publicar cada dos semanas los Jueves (aun no se si en horario fijo o a lo largo del día) y es posible que si estoy muuuuy inspirada, publique algún capitulo entre medias.

Estoy muy agradecida de la acogida que esta teniendo esta historia. Por ahora llevamos: **14 Comentarios** , **16 Favs y 23 Follows.** Y el _Italiano (A partir de ahora así llamaré a mi novio para que me_ _entendáis)_ está algo nervioso por el tema comentarios-boda-Wizarding World Y como a mí, ME APETECE UN MONTON ir al parque de Harry Potter.. os voy a pedir que me dejeís algún comentario, si os gusta o no, con vuestra opinión e incluso ideas o cosas que os apetecería ver aparecer en el facfiction. Y sin más preámbulos... aquí va el Disclaimer y el capitulo 4!

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que podáis reconocer pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La historia es invención mia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Encuentros**

Se sentía culpable. Culpable de que, a su modo, él tratara de agradecer algo que ella, en parte, había hecho por egoísmo. Salió de Gringotts sin ni siquiera mirar si Malfoy la seguía. Estaba agotada. El día estaba lejos de acabar y no había desayunado esa mañana. Reprimió el grito frustrado que quería salir de su garganta y respiró una fuerte bocanada de aire.

Ella no se comportaba así. Ella era racional, justa y generalmente de buen carácter. Pero últimamente pareciera que una arpía se había apoderado de ella, se sentía frustrada y fácilmente irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. Ni siquiera su viejo gato Crookshanks conseguía aguantarla. Era insufrible hasta para ella misma, y todo, todo era su culpa. Había pasado un mes desde que recibieron la orden de puesta en libertad de Draco Malfoy y desde ese momento su salud y carácter fue tornándose irritable. ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, o tal vez si. Ella siempre pensó que su condena fue, en parte, una injusticia.

Decir que se hizo Auror por vocación era un eufemismo. El día de la batalla final era un borrón para ella y los días siguientes, y los meses, y los años. Sin darse cuenta se encontró sentada en una mesa con una placa de Auror y aún no entendía como había llegado allí. Fue viendo uno a uno todos los mortífagos y criaturas oscuras caer. Vio sus juicios. Estuvo presente y ayudó a capturarlos. Pero aquel día frente a Draco Malfoy no se sentía para nada como un Auror de alto rango. Se sentía nuevamente como esa chica de 15 años que aguantaba estoica los insultos del Slytherin. Pero el no la estaba insultando en lo absoluto y se sentía como una estúpida.

Quizás el Medimago tenía razón y él aun no había asumido su salida de Azkaban, pero Merlín sabia que ella aun no había asumido su paso por la cárcel mágica tampoco.  
Cuando ella le miraba solo veía a aquel muchacho rubio egocentrico.

Ironía del destino es que fue precisamente ella quien intento evitar su condena. Y allí se encontraba, a las puertas de Gringotts, respirando entrecortadamente, frustrada. Él no era aquel niño, ni ella para el caso, simplemente se sentía así porque había visto un atisbo de lo que él había sido. Cuando el le ofreció dinero, por muy noble que fuese su intención, le vio a él, al Draco Malfoy que ella si conocía. Aquel al que le enseñaron que estaba bien comprar funcionarios del ministerio. Aquel al que enseñaron que una bolsa de galeones podría abrir numerosas puertas. Aquel al que le enseñaron que lo que uno valía era lo que pesaba su bolsa de dinero.

-Granger, no fue mi intención sobornar, menospreciarte ni hacerte sentir mal en ningún aspecto. Probablemente no me crees y yo tampoco me creo a mi mismo. - ella se giró para mirarle - No me disculpo porque se que no hice nada erróneo - ella levanto una ceja inquisitivamente - o por lo menos esa no fue mi intención. No soy bueno con las palabras y después de convivir con las ratas por 6 años, no creo haber mejorado. No soy la persona que conociste, ni siquiera se si aún soy una persona. He sido tratado como un animal por tanto tiempo que dudo que no me haya convertido en uno. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no quiero volver allí. Y eso significa que jamas haré algo que pueda provocarlo.

-Malfoy..

-Dame un voto de confianza. No voy a ser bueno, pero tampoco malo, voy a intentar ir al día.

-De acuerdo - ella bajó la mirada avergonzada - discúlpame a mi por acusarte injustamente. Creo que me dejé llevar por el pasado y por como solías ser y entendí tus acciones de forma poco justa. Creo que aún no entiendo, o mejor dicho, no he conseguido asumir que mientras yo estaba aquí tras la guerra, tú estabas en Azkaban sufriendo condena. Eso cambia a cualquier persona. Incluso un niño vil, déspota, rastrero y cobarde puede cambiar. - Ahora fue el quien subió su ceja derecha inquisitivamente.

-Veo que me tenias en muy alta estima

\- A lo que voy Malfoy - dijo ella acercándose a el - es qué te voy a dar un voto de confianza. Una tregua. - Alargo su brazo situando su mano frente al pecho de él - Tengo la esperanza que ya no seas aquel chico.

El alargó su mano y tomo la de ella, cálida contrastando con la suya fría, seca y huesuda.

\- Gracias.

Ella camino dirigiéndose a la salida del callejón, al caldero chorreante.

-Otra cosa Malfoy, no lo hice por ti. Lo de San Mungo - dijo ella sin mirarle - fui egoísta al sacarte de allí. No lo hice por ti, lo hice por mi. Por poder hacer todos los tramites hoy sin tener que perder el tiempo y mas días en tu compañía. Fue egoísta por mi parte anteponer mi deber a tu salud y se que debería haberte dejado allí aunque tu no quisieras, por tu bien. Pero no lo hice. Lo siento. Realmente lo lamento

Ella siguió caminando sin fijarse en él. Sin darse cuenta en la expresión y la sombra en sus ojos grises.

Él se sintió agradecido de que ella no lo hubiera dejado allí y confuso porque ella reconocía haber sido egoista a pesar de que su salud estaba en peligro. Se sintió humano por un momento. Ella se había disculpado dos veces con él. Sintió su pecho apretarse y un sollozo querer escapar. Ella le trataba como su igual. No era un monstruo o un animal despreciable. Sintió las palmas de sus manos sudadas y las pulsaciones en su cabeza latiendo a un ritmo descontrolado, sequedad en la garganta y un miedo atroz. Miedo que ella girara y le tratara como el animal que era, como el animal que le habían echo sentir por 6 años y que todo lo que había dicho era mentira, para reírse de él levantando su varita y lanzando maldición tras maldición sin descanso. Pero entonces ella se giró y una sonrisa cálida y avergonzada adornaba su cara.

-Venga, como compensación te invito a comer. ¡En el mundo muggle! - dijo esto ultimo con una pequeña risa - a todo el mundo le encantan los Sandwiches de Tom, y tu no vas a ser la excepción.

Y así de rápido, desapareció su turbación anterior.

1.-

-Realmente los muggles son raros - miraba su sandwich dubitativamente - comen en la calle y utilizan ingredientes raros para sus sandwiches

-Si, creo que tienes razón - Hermione aun tenia la boca llena de sandwich - pero ahí esta el encanto Malfoy, son "flexibles".

-Si tu lo dices - su voz era baja y la acompañó con un encogimiento de hombros - entonces aquí el dinero funciona con monedas y papeles de colores ¿no? - metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco la mano repleta de billetes de diferentes colores.

Ella le miró con una mezcla entre sorpresa y espanto.

-¿De donde has sacado eso? ¡Y no saques tanto dinero así como así! - él guardó todos los billetes amontonados nuevamente en su bolsillo del pantalón - tienes que aprender unas reglas básicas del mundo muggle. La principal es que no puedes ir sacando tanto dinero a la ligera. Aquí la gente roba y mata por un puñado de billetes.

El la miró confundido

-Quizás en tu mundo jamás ha echo falta preocuparse por el dinero, pero aquí sí. Ahora - saco diferentes monedas y billetes - estos se llaman "billetes" y representan el dinero. Hay de 5 libras, 10, 20 y 50. Y luego están las monedas, es parecido a los galeones, que representan cantidades más.

Asintió tomando los billetes y monedas que colocaba ella encima de la mesa.

\- Los cambié en Gringotts, justo antes de salir. Supongo que no podré manejarme libremente por el mundo mágico y dado que no tengo muchas ganas, me tendré que adaptar al mundo muggle.

Ella asintió.

-¿Cuando dinero cambiaste?

-No se, le di una bolsa de galeones, quizás unos 50 galeones- le miró con asombro - no sabía el cambio ni cuanto iba a necesitar. Intenté llamar a los elfos domésticos pero supongo que ya no quieren servirme o han sido liberados - vio como un pequeño espasmo se asomó en el ojo derecho de ella - definitivamente necesito hacer algo con los restos de la mansión, limpiarla, tirar muebles…

-Ok, el cambio suele fluctuar bastante pero básicamente es - tomo un billete de 20 en su mano mostrándoselo - esto es un galeón - tomo entonces una moneda de 5 centavos, de veinte y de una libra - esto - señalo la de 1 y 20 centavos - son un sickle y esta pequeña de aquí es un knut. Si haces las matemáticas deberías tener entorno a las 1000 libras. Es más que suficiente para pasar el mes.

El sandwich realmente no estaba malo y el brebaje ese negro que ella llamaba café tampoco estaba mal, algo amargo pero aceptable. Estuvieron un largo ratos sentados comiendo y bebiendo sin cruzar palabra, dejando que los minutos pasaran en aquella mesa en la terraza de un bar en el centro de Londres. Podía sentir como los efectos del filtro iban desapareciendo. Como sus hasta ahora entumecidos dedos se movían, temblaban. Pequeños puntos en su visión se tornaban borrosos. Cogió el vaso con fuerza.

-Sabes, quizás puedo hablar con Harry o Ron para que mañana se queden mas tiempo y puedas tener tu varita el tiempo suficiente para limpiar o arreglar lo que necesites en tu casa - mordió su bocadillo sin dejar de mirarle - supongo que no les hará ninguna gracia pero son los únicos que lo harían. Es mejor que nada. Intentare contactar con algún servicio de limpieza, ellos tienen elfos domésticos libres que podrían trabajar por un sueldo. Es elección de ellos si quieren trabajar para ti o no.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Y yo qué?

-¿No vendrás?

-Oh eso. No, mañana no me toca. Como te comentó Bragge los aurores nos turnaremos diaria o semanalmente y mañana es mi día libre. Hoy le tocó a Harry pero me lo cambió a última hora por lo que lo mas seguro es que le toque a él mañana, a no ser que consiga que Ron haga su turno por él nuevamente.

-¡Ah! Osea que cararajada o Weasel - encogió los hombros fingiendo indiferencia.

Hermione se atraganto levemente con su bebida caliente.

-¿Sabes que no seguimos en la escuela verdad?

-Supongo, he pasado los últimos años encerrado en una celda solo con la compañía de las ratas, no he tenido tiempo de socializar y de lo ultimo que tengo realmente es constancia es Hogwarts.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Supongo que el pasado también influye y que hayas sido un niñato en Hogwarts no ayuda. Supongo que con Zabini no tuvimos tantos problemas. Era un Slytherin a fin de cuentas pero no fue, ni de lejos, tan odioso como tú en el colegio. Creo que todos tenemos prejuicios, intentaré hablar con los chicos de todas formas, para que se lo tomen con calma.

Una mano oscura entro en su campo de visión colocando un vaso caliente con el exacto brevaje que ellos tenían en la mesa, retirando a su vez una silla y sentándose en la misma.

Una sombra de reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos. Miro al dueño de la mano que había dejado el brebaje que ellos también bebían en la mesa. Inclinó la cabeza como saludo y tomó fuertemente el vaso entre sus manos para evitar que sus manos temblaran más de lo necesario. Quizás el filtro era el culpable de que sus sentidos y pensamientos estuvieran aún turbios y se sintiera adormecido.

Una mano oscura entro en su campo de visión colocando un vaso caliente con el exacto brevaje que ellos tenían en la mesa, retirando a su vez una silla y sentándose en la misma.

-La heroína Granger hablando de mi, creo que es mi día de suerte - Blasie Zabini giró su cara para dedicarle una deslumbrante sonrisa - ¿Me echabas de menos?

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante su comentario dejando a un Draco Malfoy por de más sorprendido.

-Godric sabe que no, fuiste un autentico dolor en el trasero Zabini.

-Un hermoso dolor en el trasero - guiñó un ojo en su dirección -Así que, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, Auror Granger y Draco Malfoy - pronunció su nombre sin malicia. Draco se sintió confuso, no solo por la ausencia de esta, si no por haber pensado que él debería sentir de alguna forma rencor hacia él. - He de decir que no pensé volver a verte nuevamente - su voz era calma, medida, diciendo completamente la verdad - Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Quizás los Slytherin no fueran famosos por su amabilidad y candidez como los Hufflepuff pero reconocían a un igual y aunque no lo demostraran abiertamente, ellos mismos reconocían el afecto de una ofrenda de paz, aunque no haya habido ofenda previa. Zabini había dado el primer paso y Malfoy lo había aceptado.

-Yo tampoco lo pensé si te soy sincero - su voz sonó rasposa y como si no le perteneciera a él en lo absoluto. Si Zabini lo notó, y seguramente lo hizo, no dejó que se reflejara en absoluto.

-Zabini, ¿Que haces por aquí? - Malfoy noto como la voz de Hermione cambió a un tono más amable, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo charlar con Blaise Zabini en un café muggle- únete a nosotros por favor -su voz sonó un poco ¿desesperada?

\- Pues al final te hice caso y mire un alojamiento en el Londres Muggle, es mucho más accesible sin los problemas añadidos de encontrarme a magos frustrados con necesidad latente de asesinarme en cada esquina. - encogió los hombros fingiendo indiferencia- además, los bocadillos de Tom son los mejores de Inglaterra, no podía privarme de su sabor y encontrarte de vez en cuando. Tienes mucha suerte - dijo mirando a Malfoy- tardó doce vistas en dignarse a traerme a comer un bocadillo de Tom ¡y tu has tenido el privilegio en tu primer día! Y por si fuera poco, mi primero día fue con Weasel - fingió un escalofrío - aún tengo miedo recordando aquel día.

-¡Zabini!

-Si, si, Weasel y yo ahora nos llevamos mejor, nos toleramos - se encogió de hombros y le guiñó el ojo.

Blaise Zabini había estado en Azkaban dos años. Al no tener la marca tenebrosa, solamente se le juzgo por asociación, contrabando y posesión de objetos oscuros.

Asintió, ya era costumbre.

-Granger, ¿Tienes un momento?- Zabini señaló con su camina con intención de alejarse para tener una conversación privada.

Ella se levantó confundida y le siguió.

-¿Crees que es buena idea tenerle aquí? No digo que no hagas bien tu trabajo ni nada por el estilo - levantó sus manos como símbolo de paz - lo único que digo es que le conozco, o le conocía, y he sido sincero cuando he dicho que jamás pensé que saldría de Azkaban, con vida. Y ahora le veo aquí, calmo, bajo los efectos del filtro de La Paz, en un barrio muggle y libre. Creo que es demasiado para procesar y más aún si de quien estamos hablando es de Malfoy. Apenas me ha dado una segunda mirada y ni siquiera se ha inmutado cuando me ha visto. Después de todo, le dejé allí, con ellos a su suerte. Yo pase dos años en Azkaban por contrabando y asociación con Mortifagos. El ha pasado 6 por unirse a ellos, bajo coacción, pero mortífago a fin de cuentas. Le he oído gritar y a las ratas comerse tiras de su piel. Le vi el día que le marcaron y horas antes del asesinato de sus padres. Él.. no se - Dijo frustrado - se que tu trabajo es muy importante pero, cómo favor, ¿podrías dejar lo que quede pendiente para más adelante y llevarle a casa y darle algunas pociones reconstituyentes, tirar todo lo que quede de sus padres y dejarle llorar? Hace un tiempo fuimos amigos, fue mi mejor amigo aunque yo no lo fui para él, se lo debo, al menos el poder interceder por él.

\- ¿Llorar? Él - dijo ella señalándole - no llora

\- Créeme Hermione, lo ha hecho, lo hará y lo necesita

Se sentía culpable, había tenido ese sentimiento todo el día. Culpabilidad. Le gustaba seguir las normas. Por no decir que por muy infantil que sonara, aún le tenía rencor. Malfoy no era su persona favorita en el mundo y jamás lo sería. Odiaba que le criticaran sus formas de trabajo y mucho más aún su rectitud. Pero Zabini tenía razón. Malfoy no estaba bien y debía dejar de ser egoísta. Su tiempo con Zabini había sido difícil, al principio, y curiosamente agradable al final. Mucho antes de eso, quizás durante la búsqueda de los Horrocuxes, se dio cuenta de que las casas de Hogwarts no importaban, al igual que la sangre. Que las características generales de una casa no reflejaban el carácter de todos sus integrantes. Así como los Griffindor eran valientes o los Slytherin astutos, había mucho más. Era y había sido prejuiciosa. Y como Harry y Ron le habían dicho en más de una vez, sabelotodo. Era soberbia y poco a poco intentaba hacer desaparecer aquel horrible defecto. Claudicó. Aún enfadada consigo misma y molesta con que Zabini le llamara la atención.

-Tienes razón, le llevaré a Malfoy Manor.

Se había dado cuenta después de meses tratando con Zabini, que era una persona paciente, amable y bromista. Características bastante amables. Intuitivo y egoísta y con remordimientos. Era alegre y astuto, como esas personas que sabes que están tramando algo pero nunca sabes el que. Él tenía el efecto de hacerla sentir fuera de lugar con un paso siempre por detrás, al contrario de sus amigos que siempre eran completamente transparentes. Pero por encima de todo, fiel a sus amigos. Una vez le contó que había traicionado a alguien que confiaba ciegamente en el, y que si no fuera por el arrepentimiento y culpa que sentía, junto a la necesidad de repararlo, habría muerto en Azkaban en una semana. Tenía el sentimiento que aquella persona era Malfoy.

Volvieron a la mesa en silencio sentándose para terminar su café.

\- El miércoles tengo que pasar por el ministerio para mi ficha mensual, ¿estarás allí? Quizás te visite en tu despacho., te puedo llevar un café.

\- Perfecto, te veré entonces - una sonrisa genuina apareció en su cara.

\- Malfoy - Blaise le miró atentamente - Tengo la varita que últimamente me responde fatal, creo que está algo vieja y definitivamente no puedo ir a Olivanders o me lanzara un _Avada_ mas rápido que lo que tardo en decir Slytherin - le resto importancia moviendo sus manos frente a Hermione - Ya que fuiste el único en poder arreglar mi varita la ultima vez, me preguntaba si podrías echarle un vistazo. Prometo no ser un incordio en el trasero.

\- Supongo - Su voz sonó plana, sin movimiento.

\- Perfecto - miro a Hermione esta vez - En tal caso me pasaré antes por el ministerio y solicitare la hoja de visita pertinente para verle. Nos vemos - se levantó elegantemente, cogió su café y cruzo la calle perdiendo entre los viandantes.

-Vamos Malfoy - Hermione estaba de pie mientras el aun miraba a la gente perderse en las calles. -Es hora de llevarte a la mansión.

2.-

-Enserio Ron, es tu trabajo. Siempre a sido tu trabajo. Hiciste exactamente la misma pataleta con Zabini y Gryffindor sabe que horas después estabais jugando ajedrez mágico sin parar.

-Hermione, ¡no es lo mismo!, es Malfoy. MALFOY.

Hermione le miró furiosa, minutos después de llegar a la mansión le mando un patronus a Ron para que viniera revisar a Malfoy ya que ella tenia que irse porque había quedado con las chicas. Le había pedido ser cordial y ayudar con su varita a arreglar algunos desperfectos en la mansión mientras le dejaba a Malfoy su varita mas tiempo.

-¡No es justo Hermione! Yo también había quedado con los chicos. Siempre hacéis lo mismo, tu y Harry. Soy vuestro comodín. Siempre me toca a mi.

-Eso no es cierto Ron..

-¿A no? Déjame informarte: Zabini me tocó UNICAMENTE a mi, la persecución de Rodophus, Dolohov, todo el papeleo, las misiones de reconocimiento, la reconstrucción inicial del ala norte de Hogwarts, las barreras mágicas del ala sur.. ¡¿Sigo?!

Ella le miró avergonzada.

-Esta bien, esta bien - Él levantó las manos y se revolvió el cabello como Harry solía hacerlo. Tanto tiempo juntos tenia sus consecuencias. Siempre que ella le ponía esa mirada, el claudicaba - ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer, le doy el periódico, limpio algunas cosas y le dejo su varita no? ¿No hace falta que socialice no?

-No, solo eso.. Se amable

-¡Siempre soy amable!

-Eso no es cierto, ¡¿Te acuerdas mis primeros meses en Hogwarts?! ¡Fuiste peor que Malfoy!

Ahora era el turno de él mirarla avergonzado

-Esta bien, esta bien. Seré _amable_

Entraron en un salón abandonado con una chimenea imponente y unos sofás raídos. Sobre uno de ellos estaba Malfoy sentado con la cabeza entre sus manos. Hermione se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció segundos después de despedirse de ambos.

-En fin Malfoy, ¿me enseñas tus juguetes?

\- ¿Perdón? - Levantó la cabeza confundido y miró al hombre pelirrojo frente a él como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas como a _Fluffy_

 _-_ Te pasaste todo el primer año presumiendo de ellos y tu colección de escobas. Siempre quise verlos. - Ron le miró completamente rojo de la vergüenza, Hermione era la que le había obligado a ser amable con él y aquello era lo único que se le había ocurrido. _Estúpido_

 _-_ Claro Weasley - Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió arriba a las escaleras - Nunca nadie los ha visto, serás el primero.

 _Tregua._

Por el momento.


	5. Tregua

Sí, se que debería haber publicado el jueves pasado y que no lo he hecho. Pero, ¿Qué puedo decir? La pizza, el sol y la pasta me mantuvo bastante ocupada durante todas las vacaciones, así que hice lo que cualquier persona NO haría. Me dedique a escribir este capitulo en la oficina y si, lo estoy publicando desde la oficina :) . Lleva rondando por mi cabeza semanas así que cada vez que tenia un hueco me ponía a escribir. He de decir que no he tenido mucha carga laboral por lo que he podido escaparme de vez en cuando... no me echéis la bronca.

Es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, mas de 6000 palabras, lo cual es un récord para mi.  
Este capitulo es algo especial, Ron nunca ha sido mi personaje favorito, creo fehacientemente que J.K se confundió completamente emparejándolo con Hermione. Asique me sorprendí bastante al ver que realmente, en el muy fondo, tengo algo de simpatía por el personaje. Os pido que le deis una oportunidad y recordéis al chico de 11 años con la nariz manchada en el tren a Hogwarts en su primer año. Ese chico que no encajaba y que encontró grandes amigos. Ese chico que tenia una personalidad que no siempre nos gusto pero que lucho junto a sus amigos hasta el final.

 **Tema Reviews:** Se que algún s me leéis y no dejáis comentario alguno, no voy a discutirlo porque en ocasiones YO TAMBIEN HAGO LO MISMO. Y me he dado cuenta de una cosa, a veces simplemente no tienes nada que decir. Lees un capitulo y te gusta y te parece tonto poner "me ha gustado mucho, sigue". Me pasa todo el tiempo. Creo que los comentarios no están solo para eso si no para crear una comunidad y conocernos, que el autor conozca a los lectores: el porque les gusta, si se sienten identificados, si te hace sentir bien, mal, feliz, triste, de donde somos y porque (si es que lo es) esta historia puede tener un pedacito de tú corazón. Prefiero leeros a vosotros, vuestro día o lo que queráis contarme. No os cortéis al escribir lo que penséis, como si me queréis decir que preferís la tortilla sin cebolla y el agua con gas. Quiero que me conozcáis y conoceros ¡así que voy a empezar esta dinámica ya mismo!

 **YO:** Soy una persona bastante inquieta y nerviosa. Amo absolutamente leer por encima de todas las cosas y eso suele ganarme algunos problemas con el _Italiano,_ ya que no compartimos el mismo "hobbie" y es que lo mío se puede llamar en cierta forma obsesión, ya que hay veces que puedo leerme 3-4 libros en una semana fácilmente (300-400 paginas) y no pasar tanto tiempo con el como le gustaría (me ama igualmente ;) ).

Me gustaría poder recomendaros un fic (no completo) que probablemente ya lo estéis leyendo y que a mi me mantiene completamente enganchada: **Eso que no sabes** de Sabina Gallegos. ¿Y vosotros, que queréis contarme?

* * *

 **Tregua**

Ron Weasley era una persona fiel, leal y demasiado pasional en relación al quidditch y ajedrez mágico según su familia y amigos. No solía escuchar, o mejor dicho, prestar excesiva atención, cuando otra persona le hablaba. En ocasiones se dejaba llevar por rencores y no era demasiado reflexivo, intransigente de vez en cuando y amigo de sus amigos.

Aún no sabía que hacía exactamente allí. Bueno sí, sí lo sabía, era su trabajo. Tras la guerra, lo primero que hizo fué alistarse en el grupo de Aurores del Ministerio. Ninguna otra cosa tenía sentido aparte de aquello, así que simplemente se apuntó y ahí seguía. Harry y él habían sido los primeros en apuntarse, y tras sus pasos siguió Hermione. La única y exclusiva culpable de encontrarse en esos momentos en aquel odioso y horrible lugar perdiéndose el partido de fútbol Chelsea vs Arsenal. Hace años Harry le había enseñado el futbol muggle y por Merlín, era un gran fan. Sobre todo del Arsenal, ¡ya que en su escudo había un cañón! ¡un cañón! como en el escudo de los Chudley Cannons. Vale, es cierto que los Chudley Cannons eran representados con una bola de cañón, ¡pero es que es prácticamente lo mismo!. Ron le había explicado a Hermione su lógica tras la elección de su equipo favorito de fútbol nacional, ella jamás lo entendió.

Así que allí se encontraba. En casa de su ¿enemigo?, ¿ex enemigo?, ¿jodido-hurón-Malfoy?. En fin, odiaba a Hermione. Bueno, quizás no la odiaba exactamente, más bien no la odiaba nada, pero en ese exacto momento le caía fatal. Eso, le caía muy muy mal. Se pasó la mano por su roja cabellera desordenando el nido de pájaros que se le había formado en la cabeza, un gesto que había copiado a Harry tras los años y que solo hacía que su problema fuera aún más obvio: su pelo le crecía aun mas rapido año tras año. Horrible herencia Prewett, los otros Weasley no tenían ese problema. Todo era culpa de su abuelo materno, que tenía el pelo tan largo que su abuela se lo tenía que cortar cada domingo para que no se lo pisara al salir a la calle.

Hermione le había mandado un papel incandescente a la hora del almuerzo para que fuera allí y obviamente él no le había podido decir que no, como siempre. A Veces echaba de menos los primeros meses del primer año en Hogwarts cuando eran solo Harry y él y ella era solo una insufrible sabelotodo. Bueno, en realidad eso no es cierto, para nada cierto. Lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado era haberla rescatado de aquel Troll. Si no, Merlín sabe que ahora mismo estaría bajo tierra.

Ella era una hermana para ellos, una mas del trio. Si bien era cierto que hace unos años la parte "hermana" se confundió con la parte "novia" pero tras algunas lágrimas y discusiones sin sentido, peleas descomunales y no demasiada pasión. Ron se dió cuenta que había confundido la amistad y comodidad con el amor. Y ella se había dado cuenta que había idolatrado a su mejor amigo y habia creido ver en él un tipo de amor diferente al fraternal.

" _Ron, necesito que me releves un par de horas con el caso Malfoy._

 _Te veo en la mansión. Compórtate._

 _H.G"_

Así Que ahí estaba. Comportándose. Pero Merlín y Morgana sabían que sus ojos estaban apunto de salirse de sus órbitas al ver toda la cantidad de artefactos y juguetes mágicos que Malfoy poseía. Alguna vez, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, en el pasado había envidiado todo lo que poseía Malfoy. Las riquezas, los juguetes y la atención. Hace tiempo, mucho, él pensó que Malfoy tenía todo lo que un niño de 11 años podía querer. Ahora, quizás en ese entonces no lo entendió, Malfoy no tenía absolutamente nada. Tenía juguetes, escobas, galeones y túnicas nuevas, sí; pero también tenía manos señalando cuando paseaba por el callejón diagon con sus padres, susurros, miradas de desprecio y miedo, visitas poco amistosas del ministerio y un largo etc.. Cuando era pequeño él pensaba que toda aquella atención, toda su popularidad, se debía al dinero. Ahora, tras la guerra, entendía que aquella popularidad era horrible. Sus padres compraron el silencio a la vez que compraban el cariño de su hijo. Y ahora entendía, al menos un poco, el carácter de los primeros años de Malfoy en el colegio. Él simplemente se defendía del desprecio y los ataques con más desprecio y ataques aún peores.

Draco miraba atentamente a Ron sentado desparramado en el suelo. Admirando aquellos juguetes que él había tocado una o como mucho dos veces en su corta vida. Le vió quitarse la túnica y tirarla a un lado de la habitación y comenzar a tocar todos los objetos ante el. Viendo expresiones de sorpresa, admiración y confusión al ver algunos que, seguramente, eran edición limitada y no habían salido ni en las revistas.

Jamás había sentido envidia de Weasley hasta ese momento.

Cuando eran pequeños siempre le veía con ropas andrajosas rodeado por demasiados Weasley. Era un niño tímido que no iba a sobresalir entre tantos hermanos. Él, sin embargo, era hijo unico, sangre-pura, solo le hacía falta tirar de la túnica de su padre para que le comprara su último capricho. Él no tenía que compartir. Era todo suyo. Sin embargo Weasley compartía todo, ¡hasta su habitación!. Había escuchado a su madre comentar aquello con la Sra. Zabini. ¡El tenía 3 habitaciones solo para el! ¿Que clase de persona compartía su habitación? ¿Y sus juguetes? Incluso su madre le trataba como un elfo doméstico cargando libros y túnicas para sus hermanos mayores. ¿Que clase de familia mágica no tiene elfos? Los Weasley. Según fue creciendo, era más y más común escuchar de ellos en las reuniones de té de sus padres. Ellos eran inferiores, esa fué la frase que más escucho entre aquellas paredes. Seres inferiores, incultos, sin un mísero galeon. Desnutridos y sucios. Y por eso no entendió por qué Harry Potter prefirió ser amigo de alguien inferior en vez de alguien como él, como Malfoy. A él le habían dicho siempre que el era alguien superior, que los Weasley eran la escoria del mundo mágico, ¿Entonces porque una persona elegía juntarse antes con la escoria a juntarse con él? No lo entendió, así que decidio odiarlos a ambos.

Pero ahora él era la escoria del mundo mágico. No ellos. Ellos siempre estuvieron por encima de él. Él era la escoria no ellos. Él era inferior, siempre lo había sido. En Azkaban le habían tratado como se merecía, como un despojo, un animal. Las ratas se habían alimentado de él y demasiadas personas habían participado en su tortura entre aquellas paredes. Ellos eran humanos, él ya no sabía lo que era.

\- Malfoy, dime que esta no es la escoba en miniatura de edición limitada de Joey Jenkins, ¡el bateador más famoso de los Chudley Cannons! - el pelirrojo movía efusivamente una escoba de unos 50 centímetros por encima de su cabeza mientras permanecía sentado en medio de la sala - joder Malfoy, creo que te envidio. George se va a morir cuando se lo cuente.

-Cógela - dijo Draco mirando atentamente. Si alguien deseaba algo era normal dárselo. Sus padres siempre lo hacían con él cuando pedía algo. Él les pedía infinidad de cosas y su madre siempre le decía la misma frase: _si es lo que deseas, te lo compraremos_

-¿Disculpa? - la cara de confusión de Ron mutó rápidamente a una de verguenza . ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - sus palabras salieron atropelladamente - ¿Intentas insultarme o algo porque crees que soy pobre y no me puedo permitir las cosas? No se porque hago caso a Hermione

-Weasley - ahora quien tenía cara de confusión era Draco - Eres igual que ella, pensando lo peor en un ofrecimiento. No se si son mis palabras o la mierda ésta del filtro de la paz. - empezó a temblar fuertemente, sus manos se apretaban inconscientemente - Solo te he dicho que la cojás porque la quieres. Yo no la quiero, mi padre me la regalo porque quería una de juguete y pensó que me gustaba ese equipo y no es así.

Ron Weasley se levantó furiosamente del suelo y se dirigió con paso rápido hacia el.

-¿Que soy tu obra de caridad como hacía tu padre? Un regalo para el pobretón Weasley que sus padres no tienen dinero para pagar nada

-¡Weasley! - el grito sonó desgarrador y ahogado - joder, no estoy tratando de chantajear, humillar ni nada. Tu has dado a entender que te gustaba y yo solo te la quería dar. Sin segundas intenciones. No trato de ser cruel pero realmente ese juguete no significa nada para mi..

-¡No es un juguete, es la edición limitada de…

-¡Eso! Me da igual, ¿la quieres? tomala, si no, ¡da igual! - los gritos se fueron apagando hasta ser desgarros de sus cuerdas vocales.

-Malfoy..

-¡Malfoy una puta mierda! ¡Malfoy no existe! - fue dando pasos hacia atrás hasta golpearse la espalda contra la dura pared - Yo no soy Malfoy, no soy Draco no soy nadie. Soy un puto despojo. Soy solo carne, hueso y sangre. No merezco vivir ni respirar el aire. No merezco estar libre. Yo debería haber muerto no _ellos._ \- su respiración salía a trompicones - No, miento. ellos debían morir. igual que yo. Ellos también. Ellos fueron malos.

-Malfoy, necesitas calmarte, se te ha pasado el efecto del filtro de la paz. Cálmate venga, no iba enserio..

\- ¿Libre? ¿Libre para que?

-¿Que dices Malfoy? - Ron fue acercándose paso a paso, lentamente, su voz intentando apaciguarle.

\- ¡Que no soy Malfoy! -gritó- Ellos me mintieron. Ellos me dijeron que yo era diferente y que vosotros erais la escoria pero no es cierto. Nada de lo que me contaron fue cierto. ¡Nada es cierto! ¡La magia, la sangre, la familia! ¡Nada! - situó sus manos sobre la tela que cubría su pecho, intentando desgarrarla - Yo soy la escoria. Yo soy el animal. Lo he aprendido. Y ahora, ahora me mienten de nuevo. Dicen que soy libre. ¿Libre?. Soy una escoria, ni los muggles se acercarían a mi.

-Venga cálmate - Ron se había aproximado hasta casi poder tocar su brazo - Cogeré la escoba si quieres - intentó apaciguarle

-¿Lo harás? - Su voz salió en un susurro - ¿No te dará asco tomar algo que es mio? Soy un ser inferior, te debería dar asco. A mi me dijeron que los inferiores deberían…

-No Malfoy, no me dará asco. No eres un ser inferior. Eres Malfoy. Nadie es un ser inferior. No quería pasarme contigo. En Hogwarts tú… bueno, supongo que todos éramos personas diferentes en Hogwarts. No te veo desde hace 6 años y pensé que seguirías siendo el mismo idiota. Zabini también es un idiota, simpático. Ahora nos llevamos "bien" - se pasó la mano por el pelo nuevamente - él también lo fue en el colegio pero supongo que Azkaban cambia hasta al peor. Hasta a tí.

Alejó la mano de él de la camisa y con la otra sujetó la escoba.

-¿Ves? La cojo, me la llevo. ¿Ok? - dijo mostrándole la escoba - George se morirá de envidia y me obligará a compartirla con él - dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Compartirla?, no tienes que compartirla, es tuya. Puedes tenerla tú solo. No te obligo a compartirla. - su voz salía como en pequeños jadeos.

-No, pero me gusta compartir. Para eso están las cosas Malfoy. Así las disfrutas más.

Asintió y le miró atentamente. Sentía como el entumecimiento característico del filtro de la paz iba desapareciendo de su sistema. Sentía los latidos de su corazón demasiado fuerte. Golpear incansablemente contra su pecho. Sentía sus manos frías y su cerebro una cadena inconexa de pensamientos, de recuerdos.

-Venga Malfoy, se te esta pasando el efecto del filtro de la paz. Te daré una poción para dormir sin sueños y que puedas dormir y mañana vendremos a revisarte - guió su cuerpo fuera de la habitación - jamás creí decir esto pero en parte, sólo en parte, echo de menos al Malfoy de Hogwarts. A Zabini le paso lo mismo. Tardó meses en adaptarse y volver a ser el, es jodido Malfoy, lo sé, lo he visto. Venga. Quizas tu te recuperes antes que él, siempre he pensado que de tu grupo eras el inteligente. Siempre sacabas buenas notas como Hermione. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

-La tercera a la derecha, esa de enfrente - se concentró únicamente en caminar, no quería notar los dedos de él en su brazo guiá entumecimiento se había ido. Sus pensamientos seguían inconexos. Estaba fuera de Azkaban, en su casa, con Weasley. Era bizarro.

\- Descansa. Mañana es mi turno y te traeré alguna poción reconstituyente.

1.-

Se sentía sofocada. Miradas sobre ella, evaluandola. Justificando si aquella muchacha bajita era realmente la heroína de guerra. La gente sentía la libertad de juzgarla. No sabía qué era lo que le estresaba más: estar fuera de su zona de confort, que la juzgaran o que le pidieran autógrafos.

Hace años había hablado con Harry al respecto. sobre como consiguió sobrevivir bajo la atenta mirada del mundo mágico. El le dijo que poco a poco lo iba superando. Iba todo en el "paquete" de descubrir la magia. Ella no creía que jamás pudiera acostumbrarse a esa atención.

El restaurante era acogedor. Había abierto hacía un par de años, tras la recuperación del callejón diagon. Era un restaurante fusión, muggle-mágico. Era el " _último grito" le había dicho Ginny hace algún tiempo._ La gente tenía miedo de repetir los errores del pasado, de ser intransigentes y puristas como sus ancestros, así pues había habido una explosión de artefactos muggles, ropa muggle y todo lo que llevará muggle básicamente. Lo peor de todo es que la gente lo lucía como diciendo: ¡Eh mírame, acepto a los muggle, visto ropa muggle! o frases como : ¡mira que ingeniosos son los muggles!. Como si estos fueran una raza aparte, inculta y por casualidades de la vida crearan objetos innovadores al verse incapacitados para hacer magia. Como si de monos inteligentes se tratara y no de seres humanos. Ellos simplemente nunca lo aceptarían, siempre serian seres inferiores con algo de inteligencia, nunca como ellos. _Ellos_ tienen magia.

\- Hermione, noto tu cabeza en otra parte. Llevas más de 20 minutos para elegir el menú. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Disculpa? - dijo mirando confusa a su interlocutor - Simplemente me siento agotada. No soy muy buena compañía Oliver, disculpame.

\- No hace falta que te disculpes Hermione. Te entiendo perfectamente. He sabido por el Profeta de tu nueva "misión". Es de dominio público. Es obvio que no te sientas en plenitud de tus facultades, el matón de tu infancia está suelto y tú eres la responsable de mantenerlo con vida y que no se meta en problemas. No debe ser fácil - Condescendencia, ella odiaba eso.

\- No es así exactamente. Además, ya no estamos en Hogwarts y realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas por medio que el que él haya sido el idiota más insufrible en el colegio no tiene importancia en este momento - sus manos se movieron en el aire al compás de sus palabras. Como sacudiendo sus problemas. - No es tan fácil. La vida supongo. Realmente me siento incomoda con toda esa gente mirándome. - Se refería a la multitud de parejas y familias en el restaurante mirándola.

\- Es normal que nos miren Hermione, todo el mundo os reconoce, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado. - Oliver Wood situó su mano sobre la de ella en un gesto que pretendía ser reconfortante - Si te sientes incomoda podemos irnos, tomar el postre en otro sitio.

-No - dijo ella retirando su mano inconscientemente - puedo manejarlo es simplemente que no me gusta. No se supone que .. nada déjalo. Hablemos de tí - intentó cambiar el tema

Oliver se rió

\- Hermione, hemos estado únicamente hablando de mí durante toda la cena. Ha sido prácticamente monotemático - dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su cara - Te he traído a cenar para que te despejaras y pasaramos un rato agradable conociendonos. Llevamos saliendo unos cuantos meses y apenas nos hemos visto un puñado de veces en el último mes.

\- Lo sé, lo siento…

\- No necesitas disculparte. Tienes un mal dia, lo sé. Lo he visto en tu cara en el momento que llegaste al restaurante. Supongo que no ha sido buena idea el invitarte a cenar hoy, ¿podrías haberlo cancelado sabes? no me habría sentido mal si me lo hubieras explicado.

-Yo..

-No, no te disculpes de verdad. En realidad me da igual si tienes un buen dia o uno malo o si no conversas en lo absoluto. Salgo contigo porque quiero, porque quiero estar contigo. No se supone que estemos en un constante estado de euforia todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? - ella asintió a sus palabras - Ahora, dime qué es lo que te tiene tan absorta.

\- Es complicado ..

\- Supongo, si estas así es porque aún no lo has resuelto. Y déjame decirte Hermione, eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido después de Dumbledore. - Apretó su mano en afecto y esta vez ella no la retiró.

\- Estoy confundida. El trabajo, el pasado y el futuro, incluso Malfoy..

\- Estoy aquí para ayudarte, dar algo de claridad a tus pensamientos si es que los quieres compartir conmigo..

\- Yo.. He estado reflexionando y siento que a pesar de haber madurado por la guerra y todo lo que sucedió antes y después, realmente no he reflexionado sobre ello. El otro día me dí cuenta que han pasado 6 años y ¡aún no se como! De un día para otro estaba sentada en una oficina con mi nombre en una placa con el título de Auror. El tiempo ha pasado volando y no sé cómo, no entiendo como llegué ahí, Malfoy salió de Azkaban como un inferi y siento que es responsabilidad mia y ahora estoy saliendo contigo y no se siente del todo correcto .. - Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos ante la última declaración que había hecho, demasiado rápido como para poder cerrar la boca, tapándose con una mano.

-Oliver yo.. - él retiró su mano de la de ella rápidamente - no quise decir eso, lo siento. Creo que mejor dejamos esto para otro momento - Se levantó de la silla cogiendo su bolso y colocándolo en su hombro. - Lamento que esta cena no haya salido como habías pensado, te enviaré una carta con una lechuza a lo largo de la semana cuando las cosas se calmen y podamos quedar nuevamente - pasó caminando junto a él, deteniéndose cuando este la tomó del brazo.

-Hermione, lo que dijiste - dijo mirándola a los ojos - lo de no sentirse correcto. ¿Es por mi, por nosotros o por las circunstancias?

-Yo.. - Trago saliva - Es por todo. Creo que..

\- Prefiero que seas sincera con lo que sientes Hermione. No quiero que te sientas obligada a algo que no quieres

Suspiró pesadamente

\- Ese es el problema Oliver, quiero pero no siento. Quiero estar contigo pero no siento lo que debería sentir. Y no, no me vale el que te tengo que conocer más porque sinceramente eso no es el amor. No me enamoraré de ti por saber que te gustan los gatos o que cocinas para tus padres el domingo. El amor es un sentimiento, no racional, que simplemente sucede. Es magia. Y sinceramente no quiero terminar con Harry, divorciandome por no haberme dado cuenta antes o querer ignorar los sentimientos.

\- Hermione yo ..

\- Lo sé Oliver - rozó con el pulgar su mejilla - pero me pediste sinceridad y te la estoy dando. El amor es una chispa, o supongo que lo es, y hace que sientas cosas por esa persona. Cosas maravillosas y tras ello empiezas a conocerla y entran en juego otros sentimientos como el afecto, admiración. Pero a veces uno desea que sea amor y en realidad es amistad, por mucho que insista en el amor. Y así es como me siento. Lo siento Oliver.

\- Te pediría una oportunidad para demostrarte que podrías enamorarte de mi, pero sería egoísta por mi parte hacerlo. Adiós Hermione, realmente te deseo lo mejor.

Ella sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, de afecto y amistad.

\- Gracias Oliver. Eres un hombre maravilloso y en un futuro encontraras a una mujer que sienta puro y absoluto amor por ti.

\- Hermione - Apretó su mano - Si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, incluso de Malfoy - dijo haciendola sonreir - Soy tu chico. Estoy a un vuelo de escoba, de verdad.

\- Gracias

Salió del restaurante con paso tranquilo. Con un peso menos bajo sus hombros que no sabía que cargaba. Con la ligereza de saber que había tomado una buena decisión, dolorosa sí, pero buena.

 _2.-_

Ron _comadreja_ Weasley se presentó al día siguiente a las 9:00 de la mañana en su puerta con un paquete de _olorosamente deliciosos_ Muffins. Realmente le dió igual que comadreja volviera a su casa, Salazar sabía que esa bolsa olía a manjar de los dioses.

Se sentaron en los restos de lo que era la cocina.

-Tú varita - Ron le paso la varita de malfoy envuelta en un paquete de tela - ayer con todo el lío se me olvidó dartela asique supongo que hoy la puedes tener mas rato. Hermione me dijo que necesitabas ayuda con la reparación de la casa.

-Ajm - tenía la boca llena de muffin y el sonido salió estrangulado

Con un movimiento de varita Ron conjuró dos tazas de té humeantes frente a ellos.

Draco le miró fijamente mientras hacía el movimiento, se fijó como giraba su mano más a la derecha para realizar el hechizo. Para cualquier otra persona hubiese pasado desapercibido menos para el. Parecía un gesto común, ni siquiera Weasley se había dado cuenta que ejerce más fuerza a su derecha.

-La varita se te resiste Weasley - ni siquiera pensó, simplemente se lo dijo.

-¿Disculpa? - el que ahora se atragantaba con los muffins era el pelirrojo. Tomó un largo sorbo de su té, no sin antes enfriarlo con un hechizo. Ejerciendo nuevamente más fuerza a su derecha.

-Ejerces más fuerza a tu derecha.

-No me había fijado - encogió sus hombros restándole importancia - supongo que esta vieja.

El resto de los muffins y el té lo tomaron en el más denso silencio. La tensión era palpable. Se escuchaba hasta el más mínimo ruido. Su pensamientos corrían a bandadas en su cabeza. Ron intentaba ser empático y entender a Malfoy. Ironías del destino habiendo sido él, el más temperamental de sus amigos, el más inmaduro e insensible. Había madurado, la guerra y más aún la postguerra le habían hecho madurar. Aprendió que no se elige el camino a seguir cuando eres un niño, este te elige a tí. Probablemente hace 6 años jamás pensó decir aquello, y jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, su pensamiento cambió más radicalmente cuando conoció a Blaise Zabini. Era un Slytherin a fin de cuentas, y Godric sabe que no se llevaban nada bien al principio. Pero aprendió a entenderlo y a tener paciencia. Zabini le explico un poco de él y lo que vivió en Azkaban. Aquello no se lo deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a su peor enemigo : Malfoy.

Le daría un voto de confianza, pero si hacía el idiota le hechizara hasta que le salieran pelos por las orejas. Sabía perfectamente que estos primeros días eran de adaptación y de reflexión. La calma que precede a la tormenta. Lentamente aparecería la odiosa personalidad de Malfoy y esperaba que hubiera cambiado.

Los pensamientos de Malfoy sin embargo habían tomado otro camino. Notaba a su mente despejarse y una chispa de lucidez en el fondo del túnel. Se fijó en la varita de Weasley: catorce pulgadas, sauce y por cómo se movía y la luz de la misma, intuyó que su núcleo era únicamente pelo de unicornio. Había visto esa varita en la Mansión Malfoy, cuando los secuestraron los carroñeros. La había probado y había desistido de utilizarla. Probablemente la encontraron entre los restos de las ropas de su madre. Ella se había quedado con la varita, se ajustaba a ella. Era amable y fácil de manejar, levemente rebelde. Era una varita del montón, perfecta para hacer magia en general, pero sin personalidad. Era la típica varita de módico precio para aquellos magos que no se podían permitir que su varita les eligiera a ellos.

\- Tu varita no te eligió - fue una afirmación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - noto como sus orejas se habían coloreado del mismo tono que su cabello.

-El núcleo es de pelo de unicornio. No te responde 100% aunque es fiel a ti. No te eligio a ti, te la compraron. Es versátil, no demasiado poderosa pero hace todos los hechizos que le pidas con un grado aceptable de satisfacción. Supongo que el pelo se está muriendo debido a la melancolía, la fuerzas con hechizos poderosos y no es capaz de aguantar el ritmo. Si no hubiese sido por el gesto que hiciste, jamas me habria fijado.

-Sí bueno, supongo que tengo que cambiarla. La tengo desde 3º curso. - dijo restándole importancia.

\- Se parece a la mía, pelo de unicornio. Dócil. ¿Puedo? - dijo extendiendo su mano para que Ron colocara su varita en la palma.

-No creo que sea buena idea que tengas dos varitas Malfoy - dijo Ron mirando suspicazmente.

-Toma la mia - le paso su varita rodando por la mesa hasta llegar a su taza vacía de té. Tomó la varita de este y la situó enfrente suyo. Extendió la tela que contenía antes su varita y colocó sobre esta la de Ron. Pasó sus dedos por la rugosa madera. Se notaban nudos en la misma. Hechizos fuertes que la habían afectado. Quizás alguna imperdonable.

-¿Utilizaste alguna imperdonable antes?

-Si - se ruborizó - hace mucho tiempo

Asintió y siguió examinando la varita. Cerró los ojos mientras tocaba la punta dejando que ésta respirara su magia sobre sus dedos.

-El núcleo se esta muriendo. Necesitas coser un nuevo pelo de unicornio a él si quieres que te siga funcionando. Es posible que si la mantienes así te dure algunos meses o es posible que no aguante ningún hechizo más. - giró la varita poniéndola boca abajo - sería fácil de realizar, creo que tengo uno arriba. Tardará unos minutos. Hace mucho tiempo que no arreglo varitas - Hablaba consigo mismo.

Apenas y había pasado un escaso minuto desde que había desaparecido de la cocina, cuando apareció nuevamente con una fina fibra plateada brillante en su mano. Del mismo exacto color que sus ojos. Ron se quedó quieto todo el tiempo, mirando como su enemigo trabajaba absorto. No le permitió usar su varita ya que él no podía estar desarmado a lo que Malfoy le restó importancia diciendo que no se pueden reparar varitas con varitas. Solo funciona la magia.

Se quedó absorto mientras Malfoy trabajaba. Pasando sus manos por los nudos de su varita. Susurrando palabras como si hablara con ella. Por un momento pensó que era una trampa, que le estaba haciendo algún truco y estaba cazando su varita, preparado para matarle. Pero rápidamente desechó la idea y recordó cómo reaccionó el dia anterior y que él no había asesinado a nadie durante su época como mortífago. Vio como los nudos en la madera iban desapareciendo uno a uno bajo la fricción de sus dedos y como su varita se iluminaba con una tonalidad gris pálida mientras el pelo de unicornio se filtraba por la punta. Vió gotas de sudor perlar su frente por el esfuerzo y como perdió la concentración cuando el último milímetro de pelo se introdujo en la varita sellando la unión. Giró la varita y se la ofreció a su dueño.

-Pruebala

Ron tomó la varita e hizo un hechizo fácil.

\- Fregoteo - ejerció la presión justa y su varita se movió dócil, como nueva. - Wow gracias - dijo sonriendo estúpidamente

\- Por los muffins - Malfoy se movió ágilmente levantándose de la mesa. Le habían dado las gracias. No sabia como reaccionar.

\- Fue Molly, dijo que seguro tendrías hambre

-¿Molly?

-Mi madre, Molly Weasley. Supongo que estamos oficialmente en una tregua. - dijo sonriendo amablemente. Le tendió la mano - Empecemos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Ron Weasley. Me encantan los dulces y cuando como no hay quien me pare, o eso dice Hermione. Fuí a Gryffindor como mis otros hermanos y a veces suelo ser bastante temperamental y en ocasión un imbécil. Esto último también lo dice Hermione - dijo esto último como si fuese un secreto.

La mañana pasó relativamente tranquila. Se movían como autómatas de una habitación a otra limpiando y eliminando mobiliario y restos del pasado en la mansión. Muebles rotos, viejos, que habían vivido épocas mejores. Paredes llenas de restos, negras por el golpe de hechizos. La casa era inmensa, pero de un aspecto lúgubre.

Se encontraban en una habitación en el ala este del primer piso cuándo un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal les hizo pararse en seco.

-¡Malfoy! Baja tu culo huesudo hasta aquí y trae a Weaselby contigo

-¿Quien…?- No terminó de formular la pregunta cuando Weasley le respondió rápidamente

-Zabini, Harry ha traído a Zabini - le notó temblar, casi imperceptiblemente.

Bajaron las escaleras y la imagen que se encontraron ante ellos era por demás bizarra. Harry y Blaise se encontraban con una camiseta llamativa de algún equipo de algún deporte que Draco no reconocía. Agitaba tiquets frente a él llamando su atención.

-¡Tardas demasiado! - Dijo alzando los tickets - Venga

-¿Que haces aqui? - Ron preguntó cauteloso. Con Zabini nunca se sabía

\- ¡Weaselby! - dijo alzando su mano para que este la chocara - no he venido a verte solo a tí, si no a él - dijo señalando a Draco - pero Potter no nos deja estar a solas por ahora. Cosas de Aurores. Asique he tenido que modificar mis planes e incluirlos a todos.

\- ¿Planes?

3.-

La chimenea refulgió con un brillo verde. Chisporroteando al mismo tiempo que una cabeza castaña aparecía entre las llamas seguida por su menudo cuerpo. Su cabello húmedo se pegaba a su cara y lo retiró rápidamente con sus manos. Los presentes se quedaron mirando a la persona que había entrado en el salon, ahora limpio y libre de muebles. De un color gris impoluto.

-¿Hermione? - Harry la miraba con confusión. - Se supone que hoy es tu día libre

\- Si, y que a tí te tocaba Malfoy pero, como siempre, te está supliendo Ron.

- _Touché -_ La voz divertida sonó baja pero clara

\- ¿Ahora haceis los turnos en pareja? - preguntó la castaña molesta.

\- Zabini solicitó ver a Malfoy y al ser un ex recluso y Malfoy en el inicio de su libertad, Bragge ha solicitado a un auror más para estar presente. - Harry sonaba avergonzado, Hermione le conocía bastante bien.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí Hermione? Pensaba que estarías rumbo a Fort Williams con Oliver - preguntó Ron cauteloso

-No hay Oliver ni Fort William.

Los cuatro presentes la miraron confusos.

\- Anoche fuimos a cenar al nuevo restaurante en el callejón diagon y me estresé demasiado por todo el "público" no deseado. Oliver estuvo atento pero creo que simplemente no congeniamos - con una floritura de su varita hizo aparecer un sillón dejándose caer sobre él pesadamente - Simplemente no congeniamos. Me dijo que me notaba distante, que mi trabajo - miró fijamente a Malfoy - me mantiene absorta y demasiado irascible últimamente. Que lo entendía.

\- Quizás tiene razón Hermione .. - dijo Harry en voz baja

-¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?¿Quien es Oliver? - la cara de confusión de Blaise sería divertida si no fuera por la tensión en el ambiente.

\- Supongo que sí estoy más irritable últimamente pero no es solo el trabajo. Es todo Harry. Han pasado seis años y siento como que simplemente hemos seguido adelante pero no hemos reflexionado sobre lo que pasó, lo que nos pasó - dijo mirándole con los ojos amplios - mírame Harry. Soy auror y no se como. Y mira a Malfoy - Le vio tensarse - Mirale, pero mirale atentamente. Está muerto en vida, no es el mismo y no es que esperara que empezara a gritarme " _sangre sucia"_ al segundo de encontrarme con él. Pero no esperaba encontrarme tampoco esto - estaba frustrada - no se, estoy confundida. Y ahora Oliver y yo terminamos.

-¿Quien es Oliver? - volvió a preguntar Zabini golpeando a Ron en el hombro para llamar su atención - ¿Tú sabes algo Malfoy? - preguntó curioso

\- Acabo de salir de Azkaban idiota - respondió Draco a lo que Zabini respondió con un abrazo

-¡Vuelves a insultar! Ya eres casi normal, o tan normal como tu puedes. Ahora, ¿Quien es Oliver?

-¡Weasley! quitame a este de encima - dijo Draco deshaciéndose del abrazo - lo habéis mugglerizado demasiado.

\- Asique le dije la verdad. Que no siento amor por él, quizás afecto o amistad, pero no amor. Que no es normal forzar las cosas en una relación. Que no es solo el estrés o lo irascible o no que este. Es simplemente que no tengo ganas de volver a casa y verle, simplemente tengo ganas de volver a casa. Siempre. Fin.

\- Entonces .. - Ron fue esta vez el que hablo, tanteando el terreno - ¿Que haces aquí?. Digo, lo normal es que hables esto con las chicas. Con Ginny - dijo esto ultimo mirando a Harry tensarse.

-Está de gira con las arpías en escocia. No es como si fuera una ruptura dolorosa, es simplemente que me siento mal. Como si yo fuera una mala persona, él ha hecho sacrificios por mi, por verme y yo simplemente.. no quiero sacar tiempo para verle a él. Es simplemente que.. no siento.. nada. Es cómodo estar con él, igual de como que sería tumbarme en un sofá a ver la TV.

\- ¿Alguien va a decirme quien es Oliver?

\- Reponte Granger. No le has roto el corazón. Simplemente le has dicho que no te parece lo _suficientemente_ interesante. No es un delito. Sigue adelante, hay cosas peores. Él continuará con su vida. - dijo Draco ante la atenta mirada de Hermione que le miraba pensando en sus palabras.

\- Oliver Wood - dijo Ron junto a Blaise Zabini - el guardián del Puddlemere United - Blaise silbó ante esto

-Era un idiota. Un idiota poco interesante. Tienes razón Granger. El no te merece. ¡Yo si! - dijo riendo - Te daré un tiempo de luto y la semana que viene empezaré a cortejarte. ¿Te parece bien? ¡Empezaré con las flores primero!, eres una chica clásica.

-¡Zabini! - grito Hermione en un falso enfado, con una sonrisa.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! - dijo Zabini riendo y subiendo los brazos en señal de rendición - ¡dos semanas! - se escapó del golpe que ésta le iba a dar en el brazo. - Pues ya estamos todos, ¡venga! - dijo chocando sus palmas - Tú - dijo señalando a Hermione - te sentarás con él - dijo señalando a Draco - sois los deprimidos del grupo. Potter… - se rascó la barbilla - Potter irá en medio para que la depresión de estos dos no se los pegue. Y yo iré con Weaselby - dijo señalando a Ron ante la atenta mirada de Draco - Es el único que entiende de fútbol colega - dijo mirando a Draco- no es nada personal.

-¿Dónde vamos? - Preguntó Hermione confundida mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Zabini a la Puerta

-¡A ver un partido de fútbol! Arsenal vs Chelsea. Obviamente solo Weaselby anima al Arsenal- dijo codeando a Draco

\- Me llamo Weasley Zabini

-Si bueno, Weaselby

-No creo que sea buena idea. Malfoy no se encuentra estable, acaba de salir de Azkaban y su medimago dijo que no se encontraba en un buen estado de salud… - dijo Hermione

-No te preocupes, Potter trajo pociones de sobra para el - Harry encogió los hombros mirándola culpable.

-Él me obligó

-¿Y cómo pensáis llegar hasta el estadio? - Preguntó ella con miedo

\- ¡De forma muggle por supuesto! - Una inmensa sonrisa inundaba la cara de Zabini - ¡Me he sacado el carnet de conducir muggle!

-Merlin, estamos muertos - fueron las últimas palabras de Ronald Weasley al salir de la mansión. Como si de una profecía se tratase.

Frente a ellos un todoterreno negro brillante les esperaba.

-Éste es halcón milenario - giró giñandole un ojo a Potter - como en Star Wars.


	6. Cicatrices

¡Siiii… Llegue a tiempo para publicar el Jueves! Por favor, tiradme flores, ¡me las merezco! jaja. La verdad es que llevo varios días con el capitulo "terminado" faltaba por corregir, dar la ultima lectura y cambiar la parte final. Asique aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y espero que lo disfrutéis un montón. Hoy hay mucho mas Draco-Hermione... También voy a empezar a tratar poco a poco el tema de las varitas..

Me gustaría preguntaros algo: **¿de donde sois?**

Sé que en las estadísticas aparecen los países de los lectores, la gran mayoría sois de México y España, pero me gustaría saberlo "personalmente" aquellos que os tomáis tiempo para dejarme un comentario. Se que no puedo poneros cara, pero al menos me gustaría saber de donde sois y que es lo que mas os gusta de vuestro país, si habéis vivido en otro país y a donde os gustaría viajar o vivir. (Si, un montón de preguntas jajaja)

Yo soy de España y he vivido (hasta ahora) en 5 países. ¿De España? para mí lo mejor es el jamón el lomo, el queso... : DE LO . Y me gustaría vivir en algún país asiático una temporada o en el norte de Europa (Finlandia, Noruega, Dinamarca) etc...

Y ya no os aburro mas! A leer... (y decidme que os parece y si os a gustado! )

* * *

 **Cicatrices**

El coche era un horno, se sentía incómoda, sudorosa y con un palpitante dolor de cabeza por la tensión. Decir que Blaise Zabini era un mal conductor era quedarse corto, era pésimo.

\- Zabini por amor de dios, si ves esa señal debes pararte si viene alguien - dijo desesperada agarrándose a los asientos delanteros.

-Hermione, no viene nadie. Ves - dijo Zabini señalando la calle a la izquierda e ignorando los estridentes pitidos - ese autobús está aún lejos.

-Zabini, ese autobús está encima nuestro, si sigues asi vamos a tener un accidente y a ver cómo lo explicas en el Ministerio. De todas formas, ¿como has conseguido sacarte el carnet de conducir? - su expresión es sospechosa

-¿Tu lo tienes? - dijo él alzando una ceja, una expresión muy típica del antiguo Draco Malfoy sentado a su izquierda

\- No pero..

-Además, Draco te haria de amortiguador, aunque uno no muy bueno. Mirale, es todo huesos. - el aludido bufó sonoramente

\- Lo digo porque es hora de cambiar de marcha, ¿no te das cuenta que el coche suena demasiado porque va sobrerevolucionado?

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Te digo yo cómo debes patear el culo a los malos o como lanzar un escudo burbuja? ¿No? Pues aprende de Weaselby- dijo señalando al chico sentado en el lugar del copiloto con las palmas pegadas a los cristales admirando todo lo que veía - o mejor aún, de Potter. No sabía que tenía el sueño ligero - Harry dormía plácidamente a su lado izquierdo con el cuello en una posición extraña.

\- Bueno no, ¿pero realmente tienes el carnet?. ¿Y como has traído el coche a casa de Malfoy?

\- Percival lo ha traído. Y el carnet me lo dieron hace unos días, puede que hiciera algún hechizo confundus a la maquina esa con los videos(*) y que sutilmente ofreciera algunos panecillos con filtro de paz y felicidad a mi examinador - movió los brazos como si estuviera ahuyentando las moscas - pero definitivamente soy buen conductor, por eso tengo el carnet.

Sacó el carnet de conducir de color rosa de su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón

-¿Ves?, soy yo

Draco arrancó el carnet de conducir de las manos de Blaise y lo examinó detenidamente.

-No se mueve - dijo mirando con desaprobación la foto - es siniestro.

-¿Quien es Percival? - preguntó Hermione sospechosamente

\- Es mi elfo - Zabini lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-¿Tienes un elfo doméstico en el mundo muggle? ¿Y si alguien lo ve? - su voz subió unos decibelios por encima de lo normal

\- Parcival es muy discreto. Además, le gusta mucho la moda muggle y no le podía dejar solo en la mansión Zabini, se pondría a llorar y tendría una depresión mayor que la que tiene Draco - miró a este por el retrovisor - lo siento colega - levantó sus hombros en señal de disculpa - Le compre unos "Jeans" y una " _chupa de cuero" y_ dice que se siente muy muggle. Dijo que vistiendo así, incluso Mimsy se fijará en el.

-Percival no es un nombre común para un elfo

Zabini se rió ante su ocurrencia

\- Claro que no, yo se lo puse cuando tenia 5 años. Le hace ver mucho más señorial para su pequeño tamaño.

El trayecto fue largo y tedioso, o así le pareció a Hermione. Aparcaron en un parking subterráneo cerca del estadio.

-Tomad - dijo Zabini entregándoles una camiseta de color azul a Draco y Hermione - poneosla - Esta es la tuya Weasley - él era el único con la camiseta del arsenal - vamos, y fingid ser normales. He reservado un "Falco Vip"

\- Es un palco vip - dijo Harry con voz cansada - Te lo llevo diciendo desde que salimos

\- ¿Y que he dicho? , en fin no importa Potter - se giró dirigiéndose al estadio. - ¡Venga! ¡Potter, Weasley!

Hermione se fijó en que los chicos se giraron rumbo al estadio y se dirigió a Draco

\- Ve allí - abrió una puerta del coche junto a él - ponte la camiseta y pasame tu camisa - ella se situó entre la puerta abierta y el retrovisor, en la puerta del copiloto - y no mires.

Vió como el asentía y se giro rápidamente sacandose la parte superior de su camisa azul a rayas y colocando velozmente su camiseta del Chelsea fue en ese momento que se fijó en el espejo y un jadeo involuntario se escapó de su boca. Millones, miles de millones de pequeñas, grandes y medianas cicatrices surcaban la espalda de Draco Malfoy. Finas, gruesas, blancas, rosáceas, algunas tenían restos de necrosis. Observó la espalda en el retrovisor y se dió cuenta que probablemente ninguna de ellas era de la guerra si no posteriores. Le vino la frase que le dijo Zabini en la cafetería de Tom: " _Le he oído gritar y a las ratas comerse tiras de su piel"_ En ese momento no dió importancia a sus palabras pero ahora viéndolo allí, tenía sentido. Lamentablemente algunas heridas no se correspondian con esa visión de Zabini si no con una mucho más perturbadora, había finas y limpias cicatrices producto de daño con varita y otras gruesas e irregulares producto de algún objeto punzante.

Sin darse cuenta una lágrima se escapó y corrió libre, huyendo de la realidad. La guerra había pasado hacía mucho tiempo pero para algunas personas no, la espalda de Malfoy era testigo. Acercó su mano tentativamente a una antigua cicatriz, pequeña de apenas 3 cm de color rosa chillón, gruesa e irregular. Junto a esta una larga y fina surcaba su coxis. Sacó su varita y la situó junto a la espalda. Le sintió temblar y el aire se llenó de miedo, como si lo pudiera mascar.

\- Me lo merezco - su voz sonó rasposa, cortando el silencio. El sentimiento que desprendía era angustia, como un afilado cuchillo aguijoneando la piel - no gritaré. Supongo que era esperar demasiado el que me trataran como un ser humano…

-Malfoy yo no..- sollozó y más lágrimas cayeron - yo no te voy ha hacer nada de esto

-¿Por qué? - se giró y miró su cara, limpiando una lágrima con sus dedos y mirándola fijamente - ellos lo hicieron - dijo alzando los hombros

-¿Ellos?

-Todos ellos

\- ¿Quienes son todos ellos Malfoy?

-Brujas, magos.. Azkaban. No importa, me lo merecía, todo. - Tembló y cogió la camiseta de fútbol pasándola por su cabeza. Estaba extremadamente delgado, esquelético y eso la enfureció aún más.

-Déjame curarte algunas - susurro algunos hechizos provocando que algunas cicatrices cerraran y otras desaparecieran - Le pediré a Ginny un ungüento para la desaparición del resto de cicatrices, no mereces estar cubierto por ellas. Se supone que es trabajo de los medimagos el habertelo dado o al menos hechizos cicatrizantes. Mañana pondré una queja formal ante San Mungo. Desde el lunes empiezas una dieta para recuperarte. Nadie se merece esto Malfoy, no pienses por un momento que lo haces. Ginny es buena con pociones, estudia medimagia, seguro tiene algo.

Él asintió y se dirigió con paso lento hacia los chicos que estaban cerca de la puerta principal ajenos a toda la conversación. Una lágrima rebelde se escapó, la limpió y por primera vez en años sintió algún tipo de paz y aceptación. _Ella_ , la chica más inteligente de su generación le había dicho que no se merecía aquello. _Ella,_ a la que había hecho sufrir más que a nadie. Con sus palabras insultos y mofas a su sangre. _Ella_ consideraba a _eso_ una crueldad. Y lo sintió, en el fondo de su alma, una pequeña luz de esperanza. Pensamientos cálidos le recorrieron desde la punta de sus pies. Susurros que le decían que no era merecedor de esas marcas, que era un ser humano, que era libre y por fin, podía ser mejor persona.

-Malfoy - se giró para mirarla unos pasos tras él - éramos solo niños.

1.-

No le gustaba el fútbol. En absoluto. Lo aborrecía casi tanto como el Quidditch. Su padre lo amaba, cada domingo la misma historia: fútbol y pizza. Era una tradicion dificil de olvidar cuando la habias echo toda tu vida, asi que allí estaba, en un palco VIP con una grasienta pizza y viendo el amplio campo de fútbol frente a ella.

Ron sin embargo estaba exultante. Ayer cuando fue a relevar a Hermione pensó que se iba a perder el partido. No era de los más importantes, para eso estaba "el derbi" contra el Tottenham, pero el Chelsea estaba siendo un rival a considerar en las últimas jornadas así que esperaba ver un gran partido.

-Zabini - la voz de Hermione se sintió por encima de los gritos - Necesito hablar contigo un momento - no se giró a verla, el partido iba a comenzar

-Pero los jugadores…

-Es solo un momento - parecía inquieta. Asintió y se dirigió a la parte trasera del palco. Espero hasta que ella se acercara, nerviosa.

-Necesito preguntarte algo y que seas sincero conmigo - vió como frotaba, soltaba y flexionaba sus manos con nerviosismo - entiendo que es algo privado pero necesito que seas sincero para ver si puedo hacer algo al respecto

-Dime Granger, tú nunca te pones nerviosa - su voz salió seria, preocupado sin el deje de alegría y broma que tenía permanentemente

-Zabini.. a ti, ¿Tambien te paso? - miró entonces a Draco - Las cicatrices.. su espalda.

 _¿Asique era eso?_ Pensó él mirándola fijamente.

-No como a él pero sí. - suspiró - al principio pensé que me lo merecía, que todos allí lo hacíamos, pero luego le escuchaba a él y me daba cuenta que nadie lo merece, lo que nos hicieron, lo que le hicieron a él - señaló con su cabeza a Malfoy - éramos niños cuando todo empezó. Nuestros padres no nos enseñaron la mejor de las lecciones y ¿sinceramente?, es difícil cuestionarse algo cuando has visto toda tu vida el trato que te dan desde que eres pequeño. La primera vez tenía 5 años, vinieron a registrar la mansión agentes del Ministerio. ¿Sabes lo que dijo mi padre?

Ella le miró dubitativa

-Que venían porque éramos superiores y la gente nos tenía envidia. Que los registros y el requisamiento de objetos era porque nos temían por ser demasiado poderosos. Que los _sangre sucia_ y muggles querían lo que era nuestro. Después de eso, mi padre quemó los sillones y sillas donde se sentaron los agentes y me regaló mi primera escoba para que olvidara lo que había sucedido. ¿El padre de Malfoy? Él era peor, ponzoña salía de su boca y Malfoy era como una esponja aprendiendo todo y siguiendo a su ídolo.

Asintió

-Le torturaron dia y noche. Incluso le "implantaron" imágenes mediante legeremancia. Lo sé porque me lo hicieron a mi, imagenes torturandole a él y a mis padres.

Tragó saliva pesadamente

-¿Y a él?

-Eso es algo que te tiene que contar él Granger. - asintió - ¿Ahora entiendes lo difícil que es para mi perdonarme por dejarle allí? ¿Por huir? .. Necesito..

-Zabini - le tomó del brazo para parar lo que necesitara decir- éramos niños y todos estamos asustados. Le dejaste allí sí - él se estremeció - igual que Ron nos dejó un tiempo. Intentaste sacarle pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aprende a perdonarte a ti mismo. Nada de eso que os hicieron es justificable. Nada. No sois unos asesinos, erais niños inmersos en una guerra demasiado cruel y grande.

El partido le parecía lento y tedioso. Se había terminado la pizza hacía ya media hora y su cerveza se había quedado caliente. Se giró para admirar el pequeño palco al que les había llevado Zabini. El dinero definitivamente daba comodidad. Los asientos eran esponjosos y seguramente si no fuera por el ruido ensordecedor que llenaba el estadio, se habría quedado dormida en ellos hace mucho tiempo. Tenían al menos dos camareros que pasaban cada poco tiempo preguntando si deseaban comer o beber algo. El palco estaba ocupado por otro grupo de hombres del equipo local mientras ellos eran el visitante.

Se fijó entonces en Malfoy, sentado junto a ella. Ella estaba en el pasillo y Malfoy sentado al lado de Harry. Su subconsciente se rió en ese momento. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace 7 años, en medio de la guerra, que ella estaría viendo un partido con Malfoy y que él estaría sentado entre ella y Harry, ¡jamás se lo hubiera creído!. Tosió disimulando la risa que se le había escapado. Y se fijó nuevamente en él, recto, con los ojos como platos viendo el partido de fútbol frente a él. Una parte de ella sintió pena por él, no porque le hubiesen privado de libertad durante 6 años si no por las marcas que esta había dejado en su cuerpo. No sería honesto pensar que no merecía haber ido a Azkaban. Zabini tenía razón al decir que ellos, desde pequeños, habían aprendido que eran superiores por derecho y a entender la crueldad como su forma de subsistencia. Pero era injusto pensar que otros, antes que ellos, habían tomado la decisión correcta y habían huido de ese estilo de vida: Sirius, Andrómeda. Pero entonces pensaba en Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, y como él, tarde, se había dado cuenta de su error e intentó salir de la espiral de tortura y destrucción de Voldemort. Sabía que Zabini se había arrepentido hace muchísimo tiempo de seguir las directrices de sus padres pero, ¿Y Malfoy?. ¿Seguía creyendo en la supremacía de la sangre? Probablemente no, a estas alturas ya se habría dado cuenta que la sangre era la misma, roja y viscosa. Pero era posible que su paso por Azkaban le haya marcado significativamente en su ideología y que su odio se haya acrecentado.

-Malfoy - Él asintió, dándole indicaciones de que estaba escuchando

-¿Aun crees en la supremacía de la sangre? - La frase se le escapó en un susurro que solo él fue capaz de escuchar. Vio su movimiento lento, pausado, girando su cabeza hasta mirarla atentamente. Respiro y su cara estaba relajada, segura. Una parte de ella pensó que esperaba esa pregunta. No de esperarla en el sentido que sabría que alguien preguntaría, si no esperarla con esperanza para poder contestar.

\- Vi morir a Charity Burbage frente a mí cuando tenía 16 años - trago mientras sus ojos se nublaban por el recuerdo - Horas antes de su llegada Dolohov se había entretenido conmigo y me había hecho una fea cicatriz que tuve que curarme. Cuando ella murió y se estrelló contra la mesa rompiendo su cráneo, su sangre era igual que la mía. No era sucia, era roja y brillante igual a la mía. Había muerto igual que podría morir un sangre pura cualquiera. Asique no, en ese mismo momento me dí cuenta que yo tambien podria morir y lo haria exactamente igual a como lo había hecho ella. No seríamos diferentes, sangraríamos y moriríamos.

Fue el turno de ella de asentir en reconocimiento y sintió como una pequeña duda que albergaba desaparecía.

\- Antes creía - ella se sorprendió de que continuara hablando - lo hice. Sobretodo contigo. Creía que tu sangre era contaminada. Que era vuestra culpa que el mundo mágico se estuviera deteriorando. Que erais animales salvajes, un poco más civilizados que los muggles - ella tragó pesadamente - Sigo pensando que los magos, todos, somos superiores a los muggles por el simple hecho de poseer magia - noto como ella se ruborizaba y un tic nervioso aparecia en su ojo - pero eso no significa que seamos peores o mejores a ellos. Nuestro cuerpo ha evolucionado a una forma que ellos no lo han hecho. Es un hecho simple, científico.

-Pero ellos..

\- Si. - dijo sin dejarla a terminar su frase - cuando te tratan como tu pensabas que los muggles y los _sangre sucia_ debían ser tratados, te das cuenta que toda tu perspectiva está mal. ¿Realmente quería hacer esto con ellos? - señaló una fea cicatriz con necrosis en el hueso de su cadera para que ella la viera - Y me di cuenta que no. Que el animal soy yo. _Ellos_ me lo enseñaron y yo aprendí. Me enseñaron a vivir y ser inferior incluso a las ratas, que comer era un privilegio ocasional y que realmente debería haber muerto aquel día en la batalla final. Pero aquí estamos - su cara estaba surcada por una mueca, una sonrisa irónica - ¿Y tu me preguntas si creo en la supremacía de la sangre?

Ella tragó pesadamente mientras intentaba no llorar por las palabras amargas que salían de su boca. Ellos no habían sido mejores. Ellos se habían excusado en la lucha contra Voldemort para cometer igual de malos. Para torturar y atemorizar a chicos de 17 años, encarcelarlos. Siendo infinitamente más hipócritas.

2.-

El partido había acabado con una victoria por los pelos del equipo visitante. Salieron del estadio en orden mientras los chicos seguían charlando y explicandole a un muy confundido Malfoy porque daban patadas a un balón en vez de cogerlo con las manos y salir corriendo. Tampoco entendió porque no tenían la figura del _golpeador_ , como si existia en Quidditch.

Se dirigieron al coche esquivando a la gente mientras ella permanecía en la retaguardia, por detrás de ellos, absorta en sus propios pensamientos

\- Ricitos - sintió un aliento a alcohol pesado junto a ella mientras una mano robusta entraba en su campo de visión - Ricitos te estoy hablando.

\- Disculpa - se giró para mirar al hombre con un par de copas de más. Su sonrisa era completamente falsa - mi nombre no es ricitos.

El hombre se giró dándole la espalda y gesticulando con un pulgar levantado hacia sus compañeros que estaba a un par de metros apartados, mirandoles.

\- Ricitos - dijo riendo el hombre, como si se tratara de una broma privada - Vente con nosotros un rato - rozo su mano - dudo que estos sean una buena compañia - señaló despectivamente a Malfoy y Harry que se habían girado para ver lo que ocurría

\- Disculpa, ¿te importaría irte? Me estás bloqueando y realmente apestas a alcohol, es mejor que te tomes un vaso de agua y te largues - la voz de ella fue baja, estable, con una amenaza velada. Se giró sin esperar respuesta.

\- ¿Harry, no estaba el coche en el otro parking? - ignoro completamente al hombre junto a ella que se estaba poniendo de un ligero tono rojo

\- Te estoy hablando - la mano del hombre tomo su brazo con fuerza y ella como acto reflejo le propinó un empujón con la buena fortuna de golpearle fuertemente en la cara a la vez que este se tambaleaba varios pasos hacia atrás golpeándose la espalda con un cubo de basura.

-¡Serás puta! - Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Un puño se estrelló en su mejilla, sintió sangre escurrirse de la comisura de su boca y unas manos en sus hombros sujetándola evitando que se cayera hacia atrás por el impulso.

Segundos después una inconfundible cabellera pelirroja pasó junto a ella tumbando al hombre que le había propinado el puñetazo. Sintió a Harry girarla y empujarla hacia atrás junto a Zabini y Malfoy, mientras ella estaba en completo estado de shock.

Oyó los gritos de Harry y Ron y vió como se veían sobrepasados ya que no podían sacar sus varitas. Vió al hombre que la había golpeado esquivarlos y correr directamente hacia ella con furia. Sintió a Zabini cogerla de la cintura y tirar de ella para atrás y a Malfoy colocar un brazo a lo largo de su pecho empujandola hacia Zabini, sacandole todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Oyó el fuerte golpe y la sangre golpear su cara cuando Malfoy se interpuso entre el hombre y ella. Librandola a ella del impacto.-Hermione, sácalo de aquí ahora. Zabini, desaparece. Harry y yo iremos detrás. Nos vemos en Grimmauld Place. - No esperó contestación y se giró a golpear al hombre que intentaba abrirse camino.

Su mente dejó el bloqueo a un lado y se deshizo de los brazos de Zabini y tomó rápidamente la mano de Malfoy guiandole fuera la lucha campal que había dado inicio con ellos a las afueras del estado y cerca del parking principal. Sentía a sus amigos pisandoles los talones mientras giraban y esquivaban a la gente para salir de aquel atolladero lo antes posible. Malfoy se mantenía a su ritmo lo cual la tenía bastante impresionada si no fuera porque temía que colapsara en cualquier momento y fuera su fin.

-Hermione, metete en el primer callejón y desaparecete con Malfoy lo antes posible. Tiene la cara llena de sangre, creo que le partieron la nariz. Yo y Zabini iremos a su coche y Harry se quedara a la retaguardia esperando que hayamos desaparecido y después irá el. Ha ganado el Arsenal y nosotros vamos con la sudadera del Chelsea, estos tíos nos van pisando los talones y no podemos hacer magia. Somos un blanco facil - La voz de Ron casi hace que se tropiece con un pivote al sorprenderse de escucharle

-Ron, no puedo desaparecerme con él - su voz sonó desesperada

-Hermione, o te desapareces o el no va a durar ni 10 segundos mas creeme - Giró rápidamente para ver a Malfoy con la cara completamente llena de sangre y su respiración entrecortada

-Puede salir mal, dijeron que si lo hacía en su estado podría incluso matarle.

-Hermione - sintió a Ron tirarla del brazo hasta hacerla pararse en seco - sacarle de aquí ahora.

Salieron corriendo del estadio mientras veían a los hombres perseguirlos furiosamente.

-¡Son del jodido Chelsea! - El grito del hombre fue como si un grito de guerra se tratase. Esquivando cuerpos y gente se alejaron más y más del estadio sin girarse a ver si sus amigos les seguían.

-Vamos Malfoy - tiró fuertemente de su mano cuando le sintió flaquear - venga, hasta ese callejón - señaló un sucio callejón dos calles por delante de ellos y tiró fuertemente de él hasta guiarle.

\- _Mortifago… -_ Lo escucho claramente, como si la palabra fuera un susurro que había traído el aire helando la sangre. Había al menos un mago y había reconocido a Malfoy.

- _Mierda_ , hay magos Malfoy, vamos.

Ingresaron en el callejón empujando y esquivando basura y restos que la gente había dejado allí, se situaron detrás de un contenedor y se agacharon.

-Necesito dos segundos para concentrarme. Esta desaparición es peligrosa. - puso su mano sobre el pecho para calmarse mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Necesito que te pegues lo máximo posible a mi y te concentres en el sentimiento de desaparición y unión.

Vió como Malfoy asentia y se pegó completamente a él abrazándolo y dejando que él la abrazara a ella. Sintió su cuerpo pegado a ella y su respiración sobre su cabeza, era más alto que ella, y el pestilente olor a la sangre que tanto odiaba inundando sus fosas nasales.

-Vamos a una casa con encantamiento fidelio. Es una desaparición mucho más difícil que una normal y a eso sumale que nunca has estado allí. Necesito que te pegues lo maximo a mi. No te despegues bajo ningún concepto.

Después el tirón de ombligo característico de la despartición los tragó lejos de allí.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en la mansión segundos después de aterrizar pesadamente en el pasillo central. Malfoy estaba completamente encharcado de sangre convulsionando en medio de una alfombra oscura.

3.-

El resto de la tarde fue un completo caos lleno de pociones, vendas y llamadas rápidas por red flu a San Mungo. El medimago de Malfoy se presentó allí a los pocos minutos de aterrizar y hacerle llegar un Patronus, con la intención de reprocharle a Hermione que hubiese ignorado sus indicaciones.

\- Disculpe Sr. Blake, pero no considero correcto que usted, sí, precisamente usted - dijo apuntándole con un dedo acusadoramente - me diga a mi que debo de hacer para protegerlo. Le recuerdo que hace un par de días estuvo en su consulta y en ninguna parte del informe aparece que tenga cicatrices a lo largo y ancho en, al menos que yo sepa, su espalda debido a Torturas sufridas en Azkaban. ¿Aparece eso en su informe? - la furia se palpaba en el ambiente - no, y ni siquiera trato de hacerlas desaparecer. Algunas tienen necrosis y no han sido tratadas. Es negligencia médica Sr. Blake y el lunes emitiré una queja formal ante San Mungo y el Ministerio por su irresponsabilidad.

\- Es un Mortifago Srta. Granger

\- Y cumplió con su condena. Ahora es libre. Y permitir que cargue con eso - dijo señalando a Draco - Hace que su recuperacion sea mas dificil, por no decir imposible.

Después de media hora de tratamiento y dejarle a Hermione algunas pociones regenerantes de piel para las cicatrices y un poco más de díctamo, ya que había sufrido una pequeña despartición en el antebrazo, el medimago se fue alegando no sentirse cómodo atendiendo al señor Malfoy e informándoles que el lunes el mismo presentaría su renuncia ante su caso.

\- Es un idiota Hermione - dijo Harry intentandola consolar - no es tu culpa que este así. Necesitabas sacarle de ahí lo antes posible. No habrías conseguido traerle aquí. - le dió un abrazo reconfortante - hiciste bien tu trabajo Hermione. No te tortures

\- No es eso Harry. Se que hice bien, es que simplemente me acordé de algo - dijo ella mirándole a los ojos - ¿Te acuerdas en primer curso cuando el Troll vino a por mi?

El asintió

\- Malfoy hizo algo parecido. No intentó defenderme, pero se puso frente a mí para parar un golpe. Es raro - dijo encogiendo los hombros - el tambien me considera o consideraba, ya no lo se, odiosa e insoportable. Me recuerda al inicio de nuestra amistad. ¿Crees que esta mal ser amigable con el Harry? - le miró preocupada

-No Hermione, no está mal. La guerra pasó hace mucho y él ha estado encerrado por años. Prácticamente ha estado tanto tiempo encerrado en Azkaban como tiempo compartimos en Hogwarts. No tiene porque ser la misma persona, puede haber cambiado.

-¿Tú crees? . Ni siquiera me cae bien Harry, no se si puedo ser amigable con el - dijo encogiéndose nuevamente ante su abrazo - simplemente me siento culpable porque desde que salio le he tratado.. en fín..

\- Se a lo que te refieres - Harry apretó su hombro y ella levantó la cabeza nuevamente para mirarle saliendo del abrazo - es difícil no ver a una persona durante 6 años tras una horrible guerra y de repente encontrarte con ella y sentir que estás de vuelta a hace 6 años donde esa misma persona te insultaba por los pasillos y se unió a un grupo que amenazaba con matarte. No tienes que justificarte Hermione. Te entiendo. Es difícil pensar en Malfoy no siendo _ese Malfoy._

Ella asintió.

\- Le he dejado en la habitación del segundo piso, en la que se solía quedar al principio Ginny - Ella le miró signitivamente - es absurdo que siga manteniendo esa habitación para ella Hermione - respiró profundamente.

\- Ok, iré a ver como está y me iré a dormir. Ha sido un día bastante movido. - Dió un beso a Harry y se dirigió arriba a la habitación que le había indicado su amigo.

Toco la puerta y entró. La habitación estaba decorada tal cual como la había dejado Ginny. las paredes llenas de posters de quidditch y dragones.

Malfoy estaba en la cama, envuelto en sábanas. Se dirigió allí observando cómo sus ojos se abrían intentando enfocarla.

\- ¿Que tal? - preguntó sentándose a los pies de la cama - nos distes un buen susto- dijo ella riendo - parecías un muñón de sangre frente a Walburga Black. Creo que es la primera vez que esa mujer se queda sin palabras.

-¿Te refieres a mi tía abuela Walburga?

\- Ehh.. - ella le miró confundida - supongo, no sé - dijo riendo - tú también eres un Black, estáis en todas partes - toco su hombro - Me alegro que estes de vuelta. Masoquistamente hecho de menos al antiguo Draco Malfoy, pero tu no estas tan mal, recuperate pronto y gracias por parar aquel golpe - se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cabecero dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que su fría piel se descongelara donde sus cálidos labios le habían rozado.

\- Gracias a tí, por todo - pero nadie escuchó su frase ya que ella había salido hacía unos minutos de la habitación dejándole nuevamente solo.

* * *

(*) Cuando Blaise se refiere a "la maquina de los videos" es un test que se hace en el Reino Unido para sacarse el carnet de conducir (a parte del examen teorico) se llama Hazard Perception Test. Y es, comúnmente llamado por mi: Una mierda pinchada en un palo. Si, yo lo suspendí hace un par de años. Ójala hubiera tenido varita como Blaise


End file.
